Love And Understanding
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Anakin crashes on a unknown planet and is wounded, and when he wakes up he sees a beautiful girl. Vanessa is a young slave girl who is assigned to take care of the wounded young man that was found by the hunting party. It was three weeks later Anakin learned the only way to free Vanessa from slavery was to marry her, as it was custom of her village.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Yes Obi-Wan I will be at the Council Chambers first thing in the morning when I land at the Temple." Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan lectured him on what he need to do when he gets back to the Temple in five days' time.

" Now do not give me that tone and stop rolling your eyes at me." Obi-Wan had a very stern tone in his voice as he scold Anakin.

" Sorry, but you do not have to tell me that I have to see the Council and tell them what went on when I was on my mission." Anakin huffed his answer to Obi-Wan, because he gets so tired of Obi-Wan telling him what he has to do.

" Well there are times that you do need to be reminded what you need to do, and sometimes you have your mind on other things, do you remember what happen the last mission that you went on all by yourself." Obi-Wan laughed at the face that Anakin was making again.

" Yeah, well that time I had a very good reason why I did not go straight to the Council Chambers, that was because I was covered in blood, guts and other bodily fluids, and am sure that the Council Members did not want to smell all that nasty stuff on me, so I went to the refresher and got all cleaned up before going to the debriefing." Anakin steered his ship around a huge rock as he entered the small asteroid-field.

" I know that you were really lucky that Master Yoda and the other Members did understand that and it was also a good thing that Master Windu was not there because we all know that he would have giving you an earful." Obi-Wan laughed when he remembered that day.

" Yeah I am very glad that he was not there too, and yes I do know that he would have gotten an earful from him and I was way too tired to listen to him and I may have said something to him that would have gotten me into trouble . . . what the!" Anakin felt a shutter coming from the back of his ship and there was a few sparks came from his control panel.

" Anakin what is it?" Obi-Wan asked as he saw a worried look come across Anakin's face.

" I don't know but something just hit my ship and it was not a rock, and now my electrical system is failing and I also just lost my engines, so now I will try turning on my tracker just in case I have to crash the ship." Anakin moved out of the asteroid-field and made a move closer to the planet.

" Ok, can you give a clue as to where you are at so that way I can come and find you. Keep safe and I hope to see you soon my friend." Obi-Wan noticed a scared look came across Anakin's face just as the ship was hit again.

" The planet is called Thalassa. Damn, I cannot see what is firing at me, great I am in the gravitation pull of the planet, this may be very messy." Anakin felt the ship start falling downwards towards the planet.

" Great Thalassa, it will take me awhile to get there, just be fine and May the Force be with You, my young friend." Obi-Wan did know that it would take him almost a month to get to the planet that is because it was located in the Unexplored Territories of the Galaxy.

" Thanks, and I hope to see you too Obi-Wan. May the Force be with You . . . ." was all Anakin said before his ship hit the ground hard and the ship broke into pieces before exploding into fire pieces.

Thank goodness Anakin had told Obi-Wan his location because when the ship exploded and Obi-Wan had lost the tracking signal.

The crash did not go unnoticed a small group of hunters had seen the huge ball of fire streaking across the night sky.

" My Lord we are all packed up and ready to move on, we found the tracks of the herd from yesterday." one of the hunters came up to his Master.

Good, but first I want to check out where that fire ball that fell from sky last night, I want to see where it hit." the Master got up from the log that he was sitting on drinking his morning coffee.

" Yes Master, I will tell Waine and your horse is also ready to go." Jake bowed his head and went to where the other hunter was putting his bed roll onto the pack animal.

Two hours later of tracking the herd the hunter party came across the wreckage site of the ship.

" Spread out and look through the wreckage so that way we can see if there is any survivors, look over there is a droid." the Master looked over to a part of the ship that looked like a wing.

Two of the hunters went over to what was left of the wing and found R2-D2, and he was badly damaged from the crash.

They put the droid on a pack animal before they continue their search through the pile of wreckage.

" My Lord I found someone." a young boy called out as he stood by what was left of the cockpit of the small ship.

" Hurry and make a stretcher so we can take the person back to the village." the Master told the four hunters that were standing close to him.

The four hunters bowed their heads and went into the forest so that they could carry out their Master's orders.

Four hours later the hunting party had Anakin out of the wreckage and on the stretcher, and then they began heading back to the village.

As they came out of the forest and down the road they passed a small field that had wild mushrooms growing and one of the field hands that was there picking some mushrooms had stopped picking and just watched the party pass her.

The young girl followed the hunters into the village, but she did not go unnoticed either, for Lord Melrey saw her following not too far behind him.

The young girl went to the kitchen so that way she could drop off her full basket of mushrooms, while the hunters took the injured person to one of the guest huts.

Lord Melrey came into the kitchen and saw two young ladies rolling out dough.

" Master!" one of the girls stopped rolling the dough when she saw her Master standing in the door way.

" I need you to take care of the wounded guest." Lord Melrey pointed to the girl who he had seen following the hunting party from the fields earlier.

The young lady bowed her head and made her way to the hut, where she began to take care of the badly wounded Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sounds of roosters crowing woke up the two young ladies were sleeping in their hut.

" Oh great it is time to get up and start making breakfast, and after all the breakfast dishes are cleaned up then we have to start making lunch." one of the girls sat up in her bed and she began rubbing her eyes as to get the sleep out of her eyes.

" Well I just hope that it is not to hot today." Vanessa also sat up in her bed and began stretching her arms over her head as she started to yawn.

" Oh yeah that is right you are working in the mushroom field today." the first girl got out of her bed and walked over to the wash bowl and began cleaning herself up.

" Yes I have that duty for the next four days." Vanessa also got up from her bed and headed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a tunic.

" Oh man what did you do as to get four days out in the fields, oh did you see that huge fire ball in the sky last night?" the other girl began drying off her face.

" Well I think it has something to do with the fact that one of the field hands got sick so I am taking her place until she gets better, and yes I did but I think it was just a meteor coming from the asteroid field that surrounds us." Vanessa took off her night gown and put on her clothes.

" Yeah that could be what it was, but this looked way too big to be a meteor, come in!" the other girl called out as there was a knock on the hut door.

" Hey Vanessa, Allyson are you guys ready for the day, and Lady Melrey has already made up the menu for today." the door opened up and another girl came into the room.

" Hey Carmyn, yes I am ready, so what are we having for breakfast this morning; I would like to know before I head out for the fields today." Vanessa turned to the other girl that just came into the hut.

" Well we are having eggs, sausage, gravy and toast which is already now, and Lady Melrey has asked if she could have a sausage, cheese and mushroom omelet for breakfast, so am getting the eggs now." Carmyn looked over to the other girl who was getting undressed.

" Well that sounds good to me, I will meet you guys in the kitchen." Vanessa nodded to the two girls before walking out of the hut.

Vanessa walked down the small pathway, and passing a couple of other huts that belong to some of the hunters and guards and as she came close to a couple of the huts she heard a few girls, as they were screaming out the hunter's name as they had their sexual organism.

Vanessa just shook her head and just continue walking towards the center of the village which had a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, as she came closer she saw standing next to the fountain was a couple of horses and guards as they were putting water into two huge water barrels that were on the two carts.

" Good morning Vanessa, we should have the two barrel wagons filled up by the time you have to go to the fields." an older guard nodded his head to the young girl.

" Ok thank you Aelbert, and I will see you after breakfast then." Vanessa nodded and headed for the large hut that is the kitchen and dining hall for the whole the village, when they are not cooking in their own huts.

Walking into the hut she saw a couple of other girls setting the four long tables, while two older ladies were setting the high table that is reserved for the family and their guests.

Walking through the dining hall Vanessa came to the double doors at the end of the rows of the long tables, and she went through the doors and going into the kitchen.

" Good morning Vanessa could you please take this and put it on the third table." the older woman turned away from the stove and motion for the younger girl to pick up the huge pot.

" Good morning Mrs. Heydi, and yes ma'am." Vanessa came over to the counter and picked up the pot and carefully headed for the dining hall.

Vanessa went over to the third table and saw that there were two other huge pots in the center of the table, so she sat the pot close to the end of the table.

Twenty minutes later the room was filled with men and women along with a few children that came into the dining hall and began eating their breakfast before they all had to head out to their jobs that was assigned to them for today.

Vanessa just finished her breakfast and took her plate to the kitchen and put it into the sink, so whoever had kitchen duty would be cleaning it after they finish up their own breakfast.

Vanessa walked out of the kitchen and went over to one of the store houses and going inside she began walking around the room and began making a list of what kind of mushrooms that she needed pick today so that way they will have enough mushrooms for the dishes that was plan for the next couple of days, and she even looked at the menu that belonged to Lord and Lady Melrey and see what is on their menu and that they had enough items for their store rooms in the main house.

Going over to where the baskets were being kept, she grabbed a huge basket and then walked out of the store house and went over to the fountain where the water carts were ready, and then she put the basket on the cart before grabbing the reigns of the led horse and began to led the two horses and carts out of the village and to the fields that were just outside the village walls.

" I will be keeping an eye out for you Miss Vanessa." Aelbert called out to the young girl as he looked down from his post over the gate.

" Thank you Aelbert." Vanessa waved to the older man as she walked through the gate of the village.

Walking down the dirt road to where the mushroom fields were located Vanessa passed a couple of other fields that are filled with other different kinds of crops, like corn, peas, beans, potatoes and other kinds of greens; she waved to a few of the field hands that were in the fields as she passed them. Finally coming to the field that had the mushrooms growing in it she stopped the horses and then grabbing her basket before heading over to the row of mushrooms and then began picking them.

Three hours later Vanessa heard the horn of the hunting party that was coming through the forest and coming up the road towards her and the village.

Vanessa stood up and saw Lord Melrey coming up the road and as they came around the small bend in the road she could see a few pack animals that were loaded down with meat, but then she one of the pack animals carrying a cylinder looking thing.

When the hunting party pass the mushroom field it was then that Vanessa also noticed there was a body that laid on the wooden stretcher.

Slinging the basket over her shoulder, Vanessa began to follow the hunting party back to the village, and once inside the walls of the village some of the hunters went their separate ways, but a couple of them headed for one of the guest huts with the wounded person that was on the stretcher, but as for Vanessa she went to the store house and empty her basket and then with a smaller basket she began gathering up the three different kinds of mushrooms that she need and took them to the kitchen.

" Hey I brought in the three mushrooms that Mrs. Heydi wanted for lunch, and dinner. So do you need any help?" Vanessa put the basket in the sink so that way the mushroom could be cleaned.

" Hey that is great well at the moment she headed over to the guest hut, because the hunting party found a wounded person. Yes you can help me roll out these four dough balls." Allyson nodded over to the dough balls that were on the kitchen island counter.

" Yeah I know about the wounded person because I saw them bring him here, they past me when they were coming back here; ok so where is the rolling pen, so that way I can began rolling out the balls for you." Vanessa washed her hands in the sink before looking for a rolling pen.

" There is one in that drawer over there by the ovens, oh really so you got a look at the person, so do you know if it was a man?" Allyson nodded to the drawer that was close to the ovens.

Opening the drawer Vanessa found a rolling pen just as her cousin said it would be.

Both girls were rolling out their second dough balls when the door opened up and a huge figure stood in the doorway.

" Master!" Vanessa stopped rolling out the dough and bowed her head to the man who was standing in the doorway.

" Vanessa I need you to take care of our wounded guest please." Lord Melrey pointed to the Vanessa, who he had seen following the hunting party from the fields earlier that afternoon.

Vanessa bowed her head and then she made her way through the village to where the six guest huts were located away from the other huts that belong to the villagers.

Walking into the hut Vanessa stopped in her tracks, because laying there in the bed was a very handsome man, and it was the same person that she had seen in her dreams.

Going over to the wash bowl and pouring the warm water into the bowl before grabbing the wash cloth and soap that Mrs. Heydi had brought into the hut, while Vanessa was helping Allyson with the dough, and carrying them over to the night stand and putting them down on it.

Then she went back to the water bowl stand and grabbed the bowl and slowly carried it over to the nightstand and sitting it down on it, then she grabbed the wash cloth and put it into the warm water.

Turning to the man that laid on the bed she looked down at him and that was when she realized that he was undressed, and she slightly moved the covers down some on his waist and she saw that the man was totally naked.

Vanessa grabbed the now wet wash cloth and slowly and very gently she began cleaning up the man, and once he was cleaned up she started to dry him off when the door opened up and two hunters came into the room with a cot and bedding for her to sleep on, and that was because she now learned that she could not leave the man's side until he is all healed up from all his wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a sound of a rooster crowing off in the distance, and was followed by a couple of horses neighing at each other, but there was one sound that caught Anakin's attention, he slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around for the sound someone humming.

Slightly turning his head to the sound that he was hearing, the figure that was standing by what looked like a wash stand moved and it looked like they were cleaning something out, but with a slight movement of his head he started to feel a very sharp pain began to through his head, which caused him to moan out load.

" What . . . oh good you are finally awake, oh please don't move; here let me get you some water." Vanessa turned towards the bed when she heard a moan and was very glad to see the young man was finally awake.

" Where . . . am . . . I . . . that . . . would . . . be good." Anakin tried to talk but his voice only came out as a whisper.

" You are Thalassa in the village of Lord Phyllyp Melrey, here let me help you drink some water." Vanessa came to the bedside and helped Anakin raise his head up as she helped him take a couple of sips of water.

" R2 . . . where . . . is . . . my . . . R2 unit droid?" Anakin laid his back down and closed his eyes in total pain.

" Um . . . it is right over there in the corner, it is very badly damaged." Vanessa pointed over to the corner where the droid stood.

" Oh . . . man . . . poor . . . R2 . . . my head is . . . hurting me." Anakin tried to look at the droid but the pain would not let him move his head.

" Please keep your head still, I need to go and get you something for the pain." Vanessa held him still for a couple of seconds before moving away from the bed and heading for the door.

All Anakin could do was close his eyes as he heard the young lady walk out of the hut.

Vanessa hurried across the compound to where the kitchen is located and she walked right into the building.

" Hey Vanessa it has been awhile since I have seen you, so what is up?" Allyson looked up from a pile of potatoes that she was peeling and cutting up for dinner.

" Hey Allyson is Mrs. Heydi around?" Vanessa looked around the room trying to find the older lady.

" She is out back getting some herbs for lunch and dinner." Allyson watched her cousin hurry out the back door of the kitchen and into the herb garden that is located behind the building.

" Mrs. Heydi I need your help please, the young guy that was wounded . . . well he is now awake and his head is hurting him really badly and I was hoping that you could fix up something that will help with any kind of pain that he is having." Vanessa came up to the older lady.

" Hello Vanessa, well that is very great news, and sure I can fix you up something to give him for the pain, go back inside the kitchen and get some soup that I am making and take him some, and I will stop by with some for you along with the pain medicine when I have it made." the older woman stood up and put what herbs that she had in her hands and put them into the small basket that she had with her.

" Ok thank you, and I will do that." Vanessa hurried back into the kitchen.

When Vanessa walked into the room she noticed that it was empty, so going over to the washer she found a bowl and a spoon, then grabbing the ladle and going over to the huge pot of soup that was simmering on the stove and put the ladle into the soup and poured the ladle full of soup into the bowl, then once she had the soup she left the kitchen and headed back to the hut.

Walking into the hut Vanessa noticed that the young man was asleep or that is what she thought.

" I . . . smell . . . something good." Anakin winced as he moved his head towards the young lady as she walked back into the hut.

" Well I brought you some of Mrs. Heydi's homemade soup." Vanessa came over to the bed and put the bowl down on the nightstand.

" Um . . . thank you . . . I . . . am . . . a little hungry." Anakin looked up at the young lady.

" You are welcome, here let me help you sit up, and it may hurt just a little bit, that is because of the broken ribs that you have . . . Mrs. Heydi well be stopping by with the pain medicine when she gets it made up, ok let us get some of this inside of you, oh by the way my name is Vanessa." the young girl finally introduced herself.

" Owww! Thank you . . . for your . . . help . . . it is . . . nice to . . . know your name

. . . I am . . . Anakin . . . Skywalker . . . Oww!" Anakin tried to say but he was really hurting badly enough to move to sit up in the bed.

Vanessa leaned slightly forward and wrapped her arms around Anakin and gently helped him to sit up.

" Well it is very nice to meet you too Anakin, I have noticed that you have some kind of weapon that I have never seen before." Vanessa sat down on the stool that she had brought over to the bed so that way she could take better care of him when he was running a very high fever a couple of days ago.

" Where is . . . my lightsaber . . . I will be . . . in trouble . . . if I . . . lose it again." Anakin looked around the room but did not see the weapon anywhere.

" A lightsaber, um . . . what kind of weapon is that?' Vanessa grabbed the bowl off the night stand.

" It is a . . . weapon of a . . . Jedi Knight . . . and that is . . . what I am . . . a Jedi Knight . . . so where is . . . my weapon?" Anakin took a bite of the soup that Vanessa held up to him.

" Oh my you are a Jedi . . . we were always told that you guys are just myths." Vanessa got another spoonful of soup and moved it to Anakin's mouth.

" Vanessa I brought the pain medicine and a bowl of soup for you, well hello there it is so great to see that you are finally awake." the older lady came into the hut and put the jug down on the dresser before walking out of the hut before anyone could say anything to her.

" That was Mrs. Heydi, and I put your lightsaber right here in the nightstand drawer." Vanessa nodded to the drawer of the nightstand that was right next to her.

" Ok . . . I believe . . . I have . . . had . . . enough soup . . . I think I will have . . . the pain . . . medicine now." Anakin looked at the young girl's face and he saw that she had such beautiful brown eyes.

" Ok, here let me help you to lay back down, and once I give you the medicine I do need to give you a sponge bath." Vanessa put the bowl down on the nightstand and stood up from the stool.

Going over to the dresser Vanessa grabbed the cup and poured the medicine from the jar that the older lady had sat down on the dresser.

" Ok I want you to drink this all gone while I get the water bowl fill with the hot water so that way I can give you a bath." Vanessa came back to the bed with the cup, but then she remember that she had to help him drink the medicine water all gone.

" Thank you . . . now I am feeling . . . slightly sleepy." Anakin's eyes were beginning to close on him.

" That is good, do not try to fight it Anakin, go back to sleep and I will give you a sponge bath this way you cannot feel any pain that I might cause you." Vanessa watched the young Jedi Knight drift back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later after giving Anakin his bath, Vanessa went over to the small cot and laid down and drifted off to sleep and she slept while Anakin slept, and that is how it had been for the past week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" Well good morning Anakin, and here is your breakfast. I thought after breakfast we will try and get you up and out of bed, so how does that sound." Vanessa looked over to the bed and saw that Anakin was trying to sit up on his own.

" Um . . . good morning, Owww! I am still hurting in the ribs and the right leg; but that sounds great to me, boy it seems like my muscles are feeling very sore." Anakin moved slightly up onto his right elbow, but then had to lay back down on his back because of the sharp pain in his side, because that was the side that was mostly wounded in the crash that happen over a week ago.

" That is because of the broken ribs that I told you about a couple of days ago when you were trying to lay on your right side, please be careful of your right leg, because you do not want to pull out any of the stitches." Vanessa came over to the bed and helped Anakin sit up against the head board so that way he could watch her fix their breakfast.

" Um . . . I do not have my clothes . . . Oww! Can I ask you some questions that I have for you?" Anakin looked down and noticed that he did not have anything on, so he pulled the covers further up over his hips, as he felt Vanessa pull up the pillow behind his back.

" Oh well I had to make you some new clothes and you can put them on after your sponge bath, sure go ahead and ask, I do not have anything to hide." Vanessa went back over to the fireplace and began cooking the eggs, bacon, mushrooms and potatoes.

" Ok . . . um . . . how long have you been here with me, and why are you the only person that I have seen since I have been here . . . oh wait I did see very little of the people who brought me here oh and there was an older lady too." Anakin watched Vanessa cook their breakfast.

" I have been with you the whole time, and will be here until you leave the planet, and as for the other people they only come in here to bring me things that I need; and doing this is way lot better than working in the hot fields or the equally hot kitchens." Vanessa cracked the second egg and began mixing it up in the bowl before pouring it into the small frying pan.

" Wow, um . . . you know you really do not have to stay here the whole time with me now that am feeling a lot better. And I believe I can now start taking care of myself." Anakin remember that he had seen her before, but then realized that it was in a vision that he had seen her in a couple of weeks ago, and they were very much in love with each other and they are soul mates and he could not be without her.

" Um . . . yes I do have to stay with you and if I do not my Master could expel me from the village and I would have to go and live in the forest." Vanessa looked very scared when she realized that if he told her to leave then she was about to go to her death.

" Your Master . . . are you telling me that you are a . . . ." Anakin stopped talking as he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he remembered his time as a child.

" Yes Master Skywalker for you see I am a slave, and my Master is Lord Phyllyp Melrey, he is the one who found you and brought you here, and there are about twenty slaves living here in the village." Vanessa noticed there was a change on Anakin's face when she mention the word slave.

" I see, but you do not look like any slaves that I have seen or even know." Anakin noticed that Vanessa was dressed really nicely and even smelled clean too.

" Ok, and why would say that for, you see my Master treats all of us very well, and we are not forced to work a job, we are assigned to do things and we do get our freedom, so it is not like we are slaves our whole lives." Vanessa put the food onto two plates.

" Am sorry if I have offended you, and that is a good thing, and I do know what it is like to be a slave, for you see I used to be one, but the only difference between us is that my slavery would have been for life, and there really was no freedom for me, so how do you get your freedom?" Anakin took the plate that Vanessa handed him.

" Really you were a slave, so where are you from, and are you free now, and how did you get your freedom. We have two ways, one is when we reach the age of twenty-five then we are free if we have not gotten married, and the second way is mostly for the women, she has to marry a free man and he has to free her." Vanessa sat down on the stool and began eating her breakfast.

" Yes I was a slave, but it was at the age of nine when a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn found me and he bought me or really I should say he won me from my Master, and it was then that Qui-Gon gave me my freedom, and I am from a planet called Tatooine and my mother is still there as a slave." Anakin took the fork and began eating his breakfast.

" Tatooine, I never heard of the place, you sound very sad when you mention this Qui-Gon Jinn, did something happen to him, and why is she still a slave and you are free?" Vanessa took another bite of her egg mixture.

" That is because it is in the Outter Rim Territories of the galaxy, I call it a giant ball of sand, and that is because it is a huge desert planet. As for Qui-Gon, he was killed shortly after I was free, and the reason why she is still a slave is because Qui-Gon could not get her freedom because my ex-Master would not let her go. Why have I not seen your Master?" Anakin took another bite of his food.

" Oh am so sorry to hear that about your friend. He has stopped by here a few times, but each time you were sound asleep. And at the moment he is away visiting families in different villages, well if you are finish here let us get you dressed and moving around some." Vanessa finished her food and put her fork in the plate and then she also noticed that Anakin had also finished his breakfast too.

Vanessa helped Anakin get dress and then very carefully helped him to get to his feet and then they carefully walked outside the hut so that way they could get some fresh air.

While they were walking around outside the hut Mrs. Heydi came to the hut and she changed the bed sheets and also brought them some clean water and the pain medicine.

Twenty minutes of walking around and even meeting some people of the village Anakin was finally back inside the hut and in bed, so after taking some pain medicine he began to drift off to sleep.

Vanessa cleaned up the hut and she even opened up the windows so that way there was fresh air coming inside; and once she was finishing with all the cleaning duties she closed the shear curtains before going over to her cot and laying down on it and going to sleep until it was time to get lunch ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Both Anakin and Vanessa were sitting in the garden by a small pond that Lady Melrey had made a couple of years ago.

" Good afternoon Anakin and Vanessa, I just stopped by your hut and found it empty and is when I remember that you and Vanessa liked to come here before lunch every day, that is when the weather is nice." Lord Melrey came up to the couple that was sitting on the bench under the cherry tree.

" Good afternoon Master, I thought it would be a good idea to bring Anakin out here before the storm hits us soon." Vanessa stood up and bowed her head as Lord Melrey came up to them.

" Good afternoon Lord Melrey, it is very beautiful out here, even if there is very dark clouds that are forming over the mountain ranges." Anakin tried to stand up but there was a small pain in his leg so all he could do was just bowed his head.

" Please Anakin call me, Phyllyp. Yes it is beautiful here, oh there is a reason why I came looking for you and that is to ask you if you would like to go hunting with me and six other men, well that is if you are up to it." Lord Phyllyp noticed that Anakin was still in a little bit of pain, and gave him a smile to let the young man know it was ok if he did not stand up.

" I would love to go hunting with you and your men, so when are we going? Ok I will remember to call you by your name." Anakin did stand up so that way he could shake the older man's hand.

" That is very good, and we will leave shortly before dawn tomorrow, so Vanessa please make sure that Anakin is up and ready by then. I will make sure that we have an extra tent and cot for you too." Lord Phyllyp nodded to Anakin.

" Yes Sir, I will make sure that he is ready, and after you guys leave I will go and see what Mrs. Heydi wants me to do while you guys are out hunting." Vanessa nodded at what her Master wanted her to do tomorrow morning.

" I give you permission to take the whole time off and relax while we are gone, you have done a great job with our guest here, and we should be gone for four days." Lord Phyllyp smiled at the young girl and glad to give her the well deserve time off.

" Thank you so very much My Lord, and I do wish you and the men great hunting." Vanessa smiled as she knew that this was a huge treat for her.

" Ok, I will let you both get ready for lunch, and rest up some I will see you tomorrow before dawn then." Lord Phyllyp nodded to the couple just as the lunch horn sounded as to let the whole village know that the food was ready.

Lord Phyllyp left the two people and headed for his hut where he was going to have lunch with Lady Regina before laying down and rested for the afternoon.

" Ok let me get you back to the hut and I will get your lunch for you, or do you want to eat in the dining hall with the rest of the village?" Vanessa came to Anakin's side and put her right arm behind him as to hold him steady as he was trying to move his right leg.

" I would like to have lunch in the dining hall, but now I think it would be better if I eat in the hut so that way I can lay down after lunch and rest up some." Anakin smiled down at Vanessa as he put his arm around her and they began to slowly walk back to their hut.

Four days later Vanessa was out in the field giving water out to the field hands, who were working in the very light rain that had started to fall, she was just pulling out the ladle from the water to give it to the young girl when the sound of the hunting party's horns were blowing just before the hunters were coming out of the forest.

" I have to go Malaya so can you finish up with the water?" Vanessa handed the ladle to the girl as she saw Lord Phyllyp's white gelding leading the hunters.

The young girl nodded and took the ladle and watched the older girl take off running for the village as to let everyone know that the hunters were coming back with tons of meat, which means that there will be a huge celebration tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vanessa had just picked up Anakin's dirty clothes, so that way she can take them over to the laundry hut and wash them, and that is when she noticed that there was one item missing.

" Ok Anakin lose your underwear I need to wash them." Vanessa turned to see Anakin sitting down on the bed.

" But they are the only pair that I have and I will need them for the celebration tonight." Anakin looked up at the girl standing right in front of him.

" It will not matter if you have them or not, that is because you are not going to be needing them anyway so off with them right now Anakin or I will come over there and take them off of you myself." Vanessa looked down at him and she even saw a smile come to his face.

" Ok fine, here and I think I will take a nap while you go and do the laundry." Anakin reached down over to the covers and pulling it over his upper thigh so that way no one could see his package, then he reached down and pulled his underwear down and then off before kicking them towards Vanessa.

Vanessa bent down and picked up the underwear and when she stood up she watched Anakin lay down and closed his eyes, as he began to drift off to sleep. She turned around and went over to her cot and picked up her dirty clothes and then going over to the basket by the door and put the clothes inside the basket.

Picking up the basket she opened the door then headed out of the hut and followed the path to the other side of the village where the laundry hut is located. Walking into the room Vanessa saw a couple of slave girls that were cleaning the clothes of the hunters that they were having sex with and then she looked towards the ironing boards and saw Mrs. Heydi ironing a couple of Lord Melrey's shirts.

" Hey Vanessa, are you ready for tonight, we now know who will be the lucky girl and hunter." one of the girls turned towards Vanessa when she stopped at the washing tub next to her.

" Hey Cyndy, yeah I am ready for tonight." Vanessa looked at the girl next to her and she saw jealousy in the girl's eyes because this whole week she got to take the time off while Anakin was with the hunting party while she was working in the fields and another reason for the jealously that she has is Anakin, because many of the girls wanted to be with him but only in a sexual way.

There was a loud commotion coming from the entrance of the hut that caused Vanessa and the other girls to look towards to the door and she saw Allyson coming into the room and she was somewhat out of breath.

" Hey Vanessa, I have been looking all over for you, Lady Regina wants to see you." Allyson came over to her cousin.

" Um . . . ok but I really do need to wash all these clothes." Vanessa looked at her cousin then at the wet clothes that she had just started cleaning and then back to her cousin, and the one thing that she does know is when you are summoned to Lord or Lady Melrey, you drop whatever you are doing and go to them.

" Go on Vanessa I will do the wash for you, and you know you do not want to keep her Ladyship waiting." Mrs. Heydi came up to the two girls and nodded for them to hurry off.

" Thank you Mrs. Heydi and I will make this up to you I promise." Vanessa nodded to the older woman.

" You do not have to do anything for me, you always do extra things for me, now get going." Mrs. Heydi smiled at the young girl that she would gladly call her, her daughter.

Vanessa nodded and hurried out of the laundry hut and followed her cousin down the path until they came up to a larger hut that was the residence of Lord and Lady Melrey.

" I take it that you are working here today." Vanessa followed Allyson into the building.

" Yes I am working in their kitchen. Lady Melrey is in her pallor. I will see you later tonight." Allyson nodded to the close door that is Lady Melrey's pallor as she walked past it on her way to the kitchen.

" Ok see you later." Vanessa stopped at the door and raised her hand to the door and began to knock on it.

" Come in!" Lady Regina called out for Vanessa to come into the room.

Vanessa opened the door and walked into the room and not only did she see Lady Regina in the room but with her was Lord Phyllyp.

" You asked for my Mistress?" Vanessa came up to her Mistress and Master and stopping in front of them before bowing her head to the both of them.

" Yes Vanessa I did, and I wanted to let you know that it is your time to be with a man, and well tonight you will be with the hunter who had the greatest kills while hunting, for you are his award." Lady Regina smiled at the very nervous girl that was standing right in front of her.

" Yes Mistress, um . . . my only question that I have is who is the hunter that I must give myself to." Vanessa was now praying that she would not get into trouble for asking the question to her Mistress and Master.

" Yes you have every right to ask your question, and the hunter that you will be with is our guest Anakin Skywalker. And you do know that we will expect you to do your duty as in pleasuring him in all his sexual needs." Lord Phyllyp looked at the very still nervous girl, but he also did not miss a very mischievous look that came across her face.

" Yes Master I will do my duty and I will make sure that he has a very much pleasurable in every sexual way." Vanessa bowed her head, and now she was glad to know that she will be the one to see if the young Jedi Knight knows how to use his very personal saber.

" I will give you a signal when you will need to leave the celebration, and you are to come back here and Mrs. Heydi and Myself will get you ready for tonight, before you go back to the guest hut." Lady Regina looked at Vanessa before looking over to her husband.

" Yes Mistress." Vanessa just nodded her head, because she knew what they were going to be doing when she leaves their hut.

" Ok now the signal will be that I will nodded my head twice which will be followed by me tapping my right foot twice too, ok that is all for now so you can go back to the hut and rest up and we will see you and Anakin at the celebration tonight." Lady Regina nodded her head for the dismissal of the young lady that was in front of her.

" Yes Mistress." Vanessa bowed her head before backing out of the room.

Once Vanessa was out of the room she shut the pallor door and then made her way back to the guest hut. When she walked into the hut she saw that Anakin was still sound asleep, a small sound coming from the fire place made her look over to it and she saw Mrs. Heydi hanging up the clothes in front of the fire that was blazing in the fireplace.

" I take it you know about tonight?" Mrs. Heydi turned to face the young girl as she came further into the hut.

" Yes ma'am, I do know what I have to do tonight. Thank you for your help, and the Mistress wants me to get some rest so I am sorry that I will not be able to help you set and get things ready for the celebration tonight." Vanessa went over to her cot and sat down on it.

" That is understandable and it is a wise thing to do what the Mistress tells you to do, well I will leave you now, so you can get some rest." Mrs. Heydi chuckled before walking out of the hut, so that way she can supervise the doings of getting everything ready for the celebration.

Vanessa leaned forward and began taking off her shoes before standing up and began getting undress, but little did she know that Anakin was laying there in his bed watching her getting undress before climbing onto her cot and pulling the covers over her body before drifting off to sleep.

As Anakin laid there watching Vanessa undressing the one think that he could think of is what would it be like to have her totally naked, and that naked body under his naked body as he moved slowly in and out of her as he makes slow and passionate love to her.

Closing his eyes again he tried to drift back to sleep as he had that image in his mind, and now he only hoped that Vanessa did not look his way and to see the hard on that he had as he thought about the one thing he wish he could do to her.

Four hours later Vanessa and Anakin was sitting with the rest of the Villagers as they celebrated their great luck with the tons of meat that will last them for the next four to six months.

Two hours of eating and dancing Lady Regina gave the signal to Vanessa who left the celebration along with Lady Regina and they went back to the main hut and waiting for them was Mrs. Heydi.

" Heydi is here to bath you and get you ready for tonight, now I must get back to the celebration, I will see you in the morning." Lady Regina nodded over to the older lady, who was pouring the rest of the warm milk into the tub.

" Ok get undress and get into the tub, for we have only an hour before the celebration is over and we need to have you ready before then." Mrs. Heydi came over to Vanessa and pulled her into the room while Lady Regina closed the bathroom door and left the hut.

Forty-five minutes later the sound of the horn signaled the end of the celebration. Anakin left the small group of hunters that had become his friends and walked up to his hut.

Opening the door of the hut Anakin walked into the room and saw that there was no-one inside then he went over to his bed and sat down and began taking off the sandals that he was wearing because it was part of the celebration, he then stood up and began taking off the loin cloth that he was wearing when the door opened up and walking into the hut was Vanessa and he saw the surprise look on her face when she saw him standing there totally naked.

" Oh hello, I did not know that you would be back here so soon." Vanessa stopped in the middle of the room with a surprise look on her face as she saw the total naked man standing in front of her.

" I thought I would come back here and get my clothes on before my reward gets here, um . . . what is going on, you look so beautiful." Anakin realized that Vanessa was only wearing a very see through rob.

" I know, um . . . your reward is me, Anakin and what you need to know is that when the hunting party goes out and they have great kill, like you guys did, the hunter who has the most kills will get a reward and there is a huge celebration, and well the reward is always a virgin. So I am here for your sexual pleasure tonight." Vanessa looked at Anakin as she dropped the robe and that left her totally naked just like him.

The only thought that kept running through her mind is that she was afraid that would throw her out of the hut and ban her from coming back here.

Anakin just stood there looking at the naked beauty that was standing right in front of him, at first he was slightly in shock in what she told him, but once he recovered it took him two steps to be right in front of her, and before she could say anything else he pulled Vanessa into his arms and began passionately kissing her.

" I have always wanted to do this from the moment I saw you, and I know this may sound odd, but I love you and I want to make passionate love to you." Anakin pulled back just a little bit so that way he could look down and see the very feeling she has for him that is mirrored for what he is feeling for her.

" Really and you know the same thing has happen to me too, and I love you too Anakin and yes I want you to make passionate love to me that is all I can think about when I see you laying there in your bed." Vanessa stepped back just a little as Anakin reached down picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist so not only he began kissing her again but he carried over his bed and gently laid her down and slowly began making love to her.

An hour later after giving Vanessa multi organism, Anakin finally came with Vanessa as she had her last organism.

" That was so amazing, you totally have worn me out Vanessa, I wish I could stay right here forever, I love you." Anakin looked down at the very hot and sweaty woman who was still under him.

" Yes that is amazing, and I do know that I will not be able to walk tomorrow, and you too have worn me out and I wish we could stay like this forever too, I love you too Anakin." Vanessa looked up at the very hot and sweaty man that was laying there on top of her, she then reached up and lightly pulled his head down towards her so she could kiss him.

Anakin rolled them onto their side so that way he could lay down beside Vanessa and he just slight grew hard again as he felt Vanessa wrap her right leg around him and pulling him back inside of her. He moved her so that way she was still wrapped in his arms, he looked down and saw her drifting off to sleep, so using the Force he pulled the sheets over their naked bodies just before he began to drift off to sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vanessa watched Anakin doing some of his lightsaber technical moves without his lightsaber, as she laid there in bed.

" Come to bed Anakin it is getting late and I have to get up early so that way we can have everything ready for Lady Regina's arrival tomorrow afternoon." Vanessa patted the empty space beside her on the bed.

" Ok um . . . oh great he is finally here." Anakin came over to the bed and took off his pants before climbing into bed.

" Who is here . . . oh your friend." Vanessa snuggled up to Anakin and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him.

Anakin leaned his head down and began kissing Vanessa very slowly and passionately.

" I wish I was not so tired or I would make love to you all night long, but right now all I want to do is get some sleep." Anakin looked down at Vanessa before he started kissing her again.

" That is ok, because I am still sore from last night, but just being right here in your arms is fine with me." Vanessa leaned up and kissed Anakin again.

Anakin pulled back and rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

" I really should go and get Obi-Wan and bring him back here." Anakin laid there for a few moments and he felt Vanessa move her hand up and down on his chest.

" What right now?" Vanessa stopped and looked up at Anakin with fear coming into her thoughts.

" Um . . . yes I cannot sleep knowing that he is out there with a ship." Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's presence through the Force.

" I see, but you cannot go now, because it is way to dangerous to be out there after dark." Vanessa moved onto her left elbow and looked down at Anakin with fear in her eyes.

" I need to get him because I need to get back to the Temple and let the Council Members know what went on with my mission that I was on, hey why are you so afraid of me leaving now to get my friend and bring him here." Anakin rolled back over onto his right side.

" Well the reason why no-one goes out of the village walls at night is because it is very dangerous to be outside at night. There are creatures out there and there is also some other things that comes out after dark and if someone goes into the forest they never come back alive from there." Vanessa shivered as she thought about all the evil creatures and other things that live out there in the forest.

" You know when I was with the hunting party we were out in the forest and as you can see nothing happen to us, oh yeah I do remember hearing some strange sounds moving around our camp." Anakin remember something about his nights out in the forest and he was trying to calm Vanessa's fears that she was having about the things that were in the forest.

" Yes I know that, um . . . was your tents in a circle round a fire because that should have lasted all night long, and was there a circle of salt around your camp too." Vanessa looked up at Anakin and she watched him make a face as he was trying to remember the nights that he had spent out in the forest with the hunters.

" Um . . . yes now that I do remember asking one of the hunters as to why they were spreading the salt around the camp and he said something about warding off the evil spirits that were wandering around in the forest and also to warn off the unnatural creatures that was out there too." Anakin started remembering what the guy had told him and he realized what they had done, and it worked too because he did see a few red glowing eyes that had circled around the camp but could not come into it and get them because of the salt that was around their camp.

" I wonder what will happen to me when you leave us and go back to your planet?" Vanessa quietly mumbled mostly to herself as she laid her head down on Anakin's shoulder.

" What do you mean by that, I am sure you will go back to your daily life that you had before you had to take care of me while I was hurt, um . . . I really hate the thought that soon I will have to leave you here, but I do not have a choice." Anakin looked down at the woman that laid there in his arms, and felt his heart break because they both knew that he could not take her with him.

" I would go back to working either in the two kitchens and out in the fields, and when my Mistress comes back I will ask her if I can go back to the fields or the kitchens since you are well now." Vanessa rolled onto her back and wiped a tear from her eyes.

" You do know that I would take you with me if I could, but you belong to Lord Melrey and of course the Jedi Order would not allow me to have you with me either." Anakin looked sadly at Vanessa; and he knew that both their heats were breaking all because they knew that they could never be together.

" I know, well goodnight Anakin and I will see you in the morning." Vanessa closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

" Goodnight Vanessa." Anakin rolled over to his right side and drifted off to sleep.

It is just before dawn and Anakin got up and very quietly got dress.

" You do know you will not be able to leave the village." Vanessa sat up in the bed.

" And why is that?" Anakin slightly jumped and turned around towards the bed and looked at Vanessa.

" Well for starters you will need someone from the village to go with you." Vanessa smiled at him as she had something planed.

" Really and how would I get someone from the village to go with me?" Anakin came back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

" Well for one thing you are looking at the one person who would take you out of the village and they will never know that you had left the village." Vanessa got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Anakin and rested her chin on his shoulder.

" Oh really, ok you can show me how to get out of the village so no-one will see us leave without going through the front gate." Anakin lean his head back some so that way he could kiss her.

" Yes I would love to leave the village for a little while and I can help you to get out of here so that way you can get your friend." Vanessa reached downward and slid her hands inside his tunic and began rubbing his bare chest.

" If you keep that up we will not be going anywhere, so not get dress so that way we can leave." Anakin grabbed her hands and held them.

" Oh goodie, and thank you Anakin you are such a sweetie." Vanessa squealed with total delight.

Vanessa hopped off the bed and ran over to the dresser and found a pair of pants and a tunic, the she quickly got dressed before going over to her cot and sat down and grabbed her boots and slipped them on.

Anakin stood up and went over to the other side of the bed and opened up the drawer of the night stand; he reached into the drawer and pulled out his lightsaber.

" Ok here is a cloak, and whatever you do stay very close." Vanessa came over to Anakin and held out the hooded cloak.

Anakin put on the cloak and followed Vanessa to the door, and just before she opened the door she pulled the hood over her head.

They walked out of the hut, but instead of heading through the village to where the gate and the entrance is located, Vanessa turned to the left and headed down a small path that led behind the hut and into a small wooded area before they came to the wall that surrounds the village.

" Ok what do we do now?" Anakin looked up at the wall that was right in front of him.

" Well we are going to go through the wall, but we have to be very quiet." Vanessa put her finger to her lips just as they heard a scratching sound coming from the other side of the wall.

Anakin nodded as he watched Vanessa tap a stone and a secret door slid open, when they heard whatever it was on the other side of the wall move on when it realized it could not come inside the village.

They walked through the opening of the wall and once they were on the other side of the secret door slid shut.

" Ok we need to start moving now, can you give me the direction that you tell where your friend is located." Vanessa turned to Anakin and gave him a nervous look as they heard movement just in front of them as there was another screeching scream coming from the creature that was somewhere very close to them.

" Oh yea, we need to go straight." Anakin nodded towards the direction that he felt Obi-Wan's presence through the Force, but there was only one huge problem . . . they were going in the direction of the creature that was hunting.

" Great!" Vanessa looked very nervously in the direction that Anakin motion towards, and it was the same direction of the creature.

They began walking and going deeper into the woods just as the sound of the creature got louder as they got closer to it.

" I thought all the creatures would go to sleep once it got sky got lighter?" Anakin looked over to his right and he thought he saw a shadow of something following them.

" Yes they do, but remember what I said that there are other things also in the forest, and well that thing that is following us is one of those things that I was telling you all about." Vanessa looked pasted Anakin and saw the shadow move behind a tree.

" Ok well then we need to hurry um . . . we need to head this way now." Anakin pointed to his right.

" Ok, so we are moving towards the lake, and will be in the sun so that means that the shadow thing will not come after us, and maybe we can get some fish for dinner." Vanessa was very much relieved when she realized that they were moving closer to the huge lake and soon it will be sun rise.

" Ok that sounds great to me." Anakin nodded and began to follow Vanessa again as she hurried off down to the lake that was now in front of them.

Thirty minutes later they came up to the clearing and the lake, and right next to the lake side was a small cargo ship.

" Good morning Anakin and you are looking well." Obi-Wan walked down the ramp of the ship.

" Good morning to you too, well it took a while but I am feeling a lot better, I still have a little bit of pain in my ribs and leg." Anakin came up to Obi-Wan and gave him a welcoming hug.

" I see, well hello there." Obi-Wan looked over Anakin's shoulder and pulled away from his ex-Padawan Leaner when he saw a young lady standing behind Anakin.

" Oh, Vanessa this is Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan this is Vanessa; she is the person who has been nursing me back to health, so what took you so long to get here?" Anakin turned to Vanessa and held out his hand to her.

" It is nice to meet you Master Obi-Wan." Vanessa greeted the Jedi Master.

" It is nice to meet you too Vanessa and please just call me Obi-Wan, and thank you for taking care of Anakin for me I have been so worried about him when I lost his signal, and I would have been here sooner but Master Windu took his sweet time as to give me the ok, but it was Yoda, who finally said just come and get you." Obi-Wan noticed anger come across Anakin's face when he mention Mace Windu's name.

" That figures he has never really liked me, I believe his is afraid of me, all because he knows that I have more power in my small finger than he does in his whole body. Well since we are here now why don't we do some fishing so we can have fish for dinner." Anakin looked down at Vanessa and saw her pull out two small sticks and she pushed a button on the side and a fishing rod came out.

Two hours later Anakin, Vanessa and Obi-Wan left the lake, and while Obi-Wan took the path that Vanessa showed him, that would lead him straight to the village, while Anakin and Vanessa went the same way that they came from.

Vanessa and Anakin did manage to slip back inside the hut without anyone seeing them; they changed their footwear and took off the cloaks before heading outside when they heard the lookout call out that someone was coming up to the entrance gate.

The gate keeper opened the gate as Lord Melrey and four of his guards came into the middle of the village courtyard and waited for the person to come into the village, while everyone came into the courtyard to see the stranger.

" Welcome to my village, I am Lord Phyllyp Melrey the Ruler of this village, and you must be Anakin's friend?" Lord Melrey stepped forward so he could greet the person who came up to him.

" Yes Lord Melrey, I am and am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and thank you." Obi-Wan also stepped forward and bowed his head to the leader of the village.

After all the greetings were finished, Obi-Wan was taken to the other guest hut and then afterwards there was a huge welcoming lunch. It was after a very long day of celebrating Obi-Wan's coming to their village, everyone went to their huts and bed, and not knowing that things were about to change for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" Thank you for coming Lady Regina it really means the world to me and please tell your brother that we hope the he gets well." the little old lady came over to the table and poured her Master's sister some more tea.

" You are so very welcome Ms. Sara, my mother was a little worried because she had not heard anything from him in over a week." Lady Regina smiled at the older lady who was like another mother to her.

" I do believe he said that he was going hunting, but the strange thing is he did not take anyone with him, oh and your father called last night and said that they were tracking a ship last night but they lost it when the meteor shower started earlier this morning." Ms. Sara picked up the empty plate that was in middle of the table.

" Really then I need to go and tell Phyllyp to keep an eye open when he and his men are out hunting, and that does sound very odd that he would do something like that, oh dear I really must start heading home before it gets dark." Lady Regina looked at her time piece and realized it was late afternoon.

" Oh dear, you are right, and you do not want to be traveling through the forest after the sun goes down." Ms. Sara also realized the time too.

Lady Regina got up from the table and gave the older lady a hug before walking out of the kitchen and headed to the rooms that she was using while she was visiting her family.

" Milady everything is ready and they have loaded up the last trunk and all the men are waiting for us outside." Lady Regina's servant told her as she picked up the cloak that was laying on the bed.

" Oh sorry about leaving so late and it was mostly my fault, but it was very good to sleep in today, mostly after being up most of the night for the past three days." Lady Regina yawned as she put on her cloak that the servant held out to her.

" Yes it has been a very pretty rough three nights, but Lady Daphine now has a very beautiful daughter." Therssa nodded as she helped her Mistress put on her cloak before putting on her own cloak.

They walked out of the huge hut and came up to the waiting horses. One of the footmen came up to Lady Regina and helped her up onto her horse and once she was on the horse the small group began to head out of the village and headed for the forest.

Five hours later the small party was only three miles from their village when the noise that they had been hearing off in the forest was now coming closer to them.

" That does not sound like an animal call Milady, I have this very bad feeling that we are being followed." one of the men looked around as he rode next to Lady Regina.

" Yes I know, and whatever it is, it has been following us for about twenty minutes now . . . what the!" Lady Regina cried out as there was a sound of an arrow slicing through the air and hitting and killing the man that was sitting right beside her.

And that was when the attack happen and before Lady Regina could take off and find a place to hide she was grabbed from behind and pulled down off her horse and pulled onto another horse.

She was carried away from the bloody scene, then her and her captives headed deeper into the forest.

It was thirty minutes later they came up to a clearing and to where a ship was waiting for them. Getting off the horse the man that she was riding in front of grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the ship, and once inside the ship it lifted off the ground and headed for space.

The man that was pulling Lady Regina pushed her down to the floor where another man was waiting for them.

" You do know that you are going to be in trouble for doing this." Lady Regina tried to pull away from the two men who were holding her down by the shoulders as they face their boss.

" Good work men, now Lord Phyllyp will pay dearly to get you back, Milady." the leader turned from the viewport and looked at his new prisoner.

" You are going to be very sorry for kidnapping me, oh my Sir Proteus!" Lady Regina felt fear run through her body as she came face to face with her captive.

" Oh no my dear that is where you are so very wrong it is you and your family that will be very sorry, take her to the room." Sir Proteus glared at the woman and order his two men to take her to the room that they had ready for her.

" My Lord! Come quick we have a single figure coming towards the gate!" Aelbert yelled out to Lord Melrey, who was now pacing back and forth because Lady Regina was very late in returning back from the neighboring village.

Lord Phyllyp ran up the stairs and was up on the wall looking down at the lone figure and then he noticed that it was Lady Regina's lady servant and she was all bloody.

" Open the gates now!" Lord Phyllyp yelled out as he ran back down the stairs.

Once the gates were opened up Lord Phyllyp and two men ran out of the gates and up to the young girl, who had stumbled and was falling down towards the ground.

" Penny where is Lady Regina!" Lord Phyllyp caught the young girl just as she began falling down to the ground.

" We were attacked by six armed men . . . they killed everyone . . . and they took Lady Regina." the young girl told her Master before passing out.

" No! Take her to her room and have Mrs. Heydi look at her, I am going to gather up the men and we are going after them." Lord Phyllyp picked up the girl and handed her over to his commander and rushed back inside the gates and had them blow the emergency horn.

Twenty minutes later twelve men road out of the village in search of Lady Regina and the men who took her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" Vanessa, Lord Phyllyp would like to see Anakin in the . . . Oh My!" Allyson came into the hut and got a very huge surprise in what she saw.

" Oh my! Allyson!" Vanessa sat up and the covers slid down her bare back and turned her head towards her cousin.

" Oh am sorry to interrupted but Anakin you are needed now at the main hut." Allyson watched her cousin rock back and forth on the man that she was having sex with.

" Oh um . . . I . . . will be there . . . in a minute . . . mmm!" Anakin tried not to cum in front of the other girl.

" Allyson please . . . oh . . . go . . . now." Vanessa felt Anakin grab her hips and pulled her down on him as he went deeper and she leaned forward and then she began kissing Anakin.

" Ok see you soon." Allyson turned and left the hut, and then she heard the couple call out each other's names as they hit their sexual high and came together.

Allyson followed the path to the right and headed for the other guest hut, she stopped in front of the door and raised her hand and knocked on the door.

" Come in!" a male's voice called out from inside the hut.

" Hello Master Kenobi, I am Allyson and Lord Melrey asked me to come and bring you to his hut along with Jedi Knight Skywalker." Allyson came into the hut and bowed her head to Obi-Wan, as she looked down at the man sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed and opening his eyes.

" Well hello, Allyson and it is very nice to meet you, and please call me Obi-Wan, ok then I should go and get Anakin." Obi-Wan stood up from the floor and came up to Allyson and shook her hand.

" Oh um . . . you do not have to do that I have already went to his hut and informed him, I will wait outside while you get ready." Allyson bowed her head before turning around and left the hut.

Obi-Wan took off his tunic and went over to the wash bowl and poured the hot water into the bowl then grabbing the wash cloth that was hanging on the side of the wash bowl stand. Soaping up the cloth he then began cleaning himself up before redressing.

" Ok I am ready to see Lord Melrey." Obi-Wan stepped outside the door just as Anakin and Vanessa came out of the other hut.

" Please follow me then." Allyson nodded her head as she motion for the Jedi Master to follow her.

" Do you know why he would ask for Anakin and I to see him." Obi-Wan walked along the path with this beautiful young lady who walked along beside him.

" Well I believe it has something to do with the kidnapping of my Mistress, the Lady Regina, but why he would ask for you and Anakin I do not know why." Allyson looked up at the man beside her and felt her stomach flip-flop as she got this feeling that she never had before.

" Yes I did hear of her kidnapping and I am truly sorry about the loss of the people who were with her, and I do hope that the young lady that did show up is doing ok, and I also hope that Lady Regina is doing ok too." Obi-Wan looked down at the young lady and he began having that feeling that head years ago with the one person that he had truly loved.

" Thank you, she was still asleep when I left her, she was beat up pretty badly, and was shot and stabbed once. Here we are, I will take you as far as His Lordship's office." Allyson opened the door to the main hut and led Obi-Wan to the door that is the office door.

Allyson raised her hand and knocked on the door, and waited for permission to come inside the room.

" Come in!" Lord Phyllyp called out.

" Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker are here to see you Master." Allyson came into the room and was followed by the two men and Vanessa.

" Master Kenobi, Anakin good afternoon, please come in and have a seat, Vanessa and Allyson please shut the door, but stay." Lord Phyllyp nodded at the group of people that just came into the room.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin sat down in the chairs, while Allyson shut the office door and Vanessa went over to the hutch and got out three cups and poured some juice into the three cups.

Vanessa came up to her Master and handed him the first cup before going over to the two men and handed them their cups.

" Thank you, and I am very sorry to hear about your wife, um . . . may I ask why you asked for Anakin and I to come here and see you, for we are getting ready to leave here tomorrow." Obi-Wan nodded to Vanessa before given Lord Phyllyp his full attention.

" Thank you Master Kenobi, yes leaving the both of are tomorrow, but not to where you want to go to, you both are going to find my wife and bring her home to me alive." Lord Phyllyp looked at both men and secretly pushed the call button to summon two of his body guards.

" I see, but we are not allowed to get into any kind of conflict without the permission from the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan looked at the man sitting in front of him.

" Do you know who has our wife, and where have they taken her?" Anakin bravely asked the man who came to be known as a friend.

" Yes I do know who it is because of this morning I have received a message from the kidnapper, his name is Sir Proteus and he took her to his planet called Pluto." Lord Phyllyp looked past the two Jedi as the door behind them opened up and two guards walked into the room.

The two men turned around and looked at the other two men who came into the room and watch them stand on either side of Lord Melrey.

" Of course we will help you find her, and before you give me a what for, and if we wait for the ok from the Council the Lady Regina would be dead." Anakin turned to see the disapproval look come across Obi-Wan's face.

" You are right Anakin, so what is the plan." Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was right in what he just told everyone in the room.

For the next hour and half they talked about what they plan on doing in bring Lady Regina back home safe and sound.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Vanessa came into the hut with a bucket full of water and headed over to the fire place.

" Morning sleepy head, let me heat up some water while I fix you some breakfast." Vanessa looked over to the bed and saw Anakin waking up.

" Morning ok, that sounds good, are you going to fix your awesome omelet?" Anakin sat up and let the covers slide down over his hips that were now barely covering his manly package.

" Ok sure do you want me to put sausages, mushrooms, onions and peppers in it?" Vanessa came over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

" That sounds great to me." Anakin pulled Vanessa closer to him.

Vanessa leaned forward and began kissing Anakin, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Here get dress quickly." Vanessa stood up and grabbed Anakin's pants and a robe.

Vanessa went to the door and opened it after Anakin had his pants on and was about to put on the robe.

" Good morning, I was just seeing if you were awake, oh good morning Anakin." Allyson was standing in front of Vanessa.

" Good morning, and I have been up shortly before dawn, what are you doing over here?" Vanessa stepped aside so Allyson could come inside the hut.

" I was on my way to Master Kenobi's hut as to bring him clean water and to make sure he is up and ready for the rescue of Mistress Regina." Allyson looked at Anakin and she could tell that something was going on between him and her cousin.

" I will be ready when it is time for me and Obi-Wan to see Lord Phyllyp." Anakin went over to the fireplace and grabbed the Caf pot with the hook and with the towel he poured the Caf into the cup that was sitting on the table.

" Ok then I will be back in about thirty minutes, see you later Cuz." Allyson picked up the bucket of water and headed out of the door.

" So you and Allyson are related?" Why do we not see her like I see the other people around here?' Anakin came up behind Vanessa and wrapped his arms around Vanessa's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Yes we are cousins, and the reason for that is because she works mostly in Lord and Lady Melrey's kitchen, but she also does other things too in their household, and I also do the same things she does too, but I also work out in the fields mostly when someone is not feeling well, ok you do know if you keep this up, not only will you not have any breakfast, but you will be late in helping rescue Lady Regina." Vanessa laughed a little bit as she felt Anakin kissing and nibbling on her neck.

" Man you are not fun at all, but you are right so now she is taking care of Obi-Wan." Anakin let go of Vanessa and headed back to the small table and sat down.

" I guess she is, you know Allyson and I were supposed to be with Lady Regina this time when she went to visit one of her family members, but Allyson and Penny changed places, because her parents live in that village and I am taking care of you." Vanessa put the omelet on the plate and brought it over to Anakin and sat it down in front of him.

" Well am glad that you both got to stay behind, but I do feel very bad that everyone but Penny was killed and Lady Regina was kidnapped." Anakin picked up the fork and began eating his omelet.

" Yes I am glad that I did not have to go too, and I am sad that people died, and Penny got hurt and Lady Regina was kidnapped. Please be very careful because I really do not want anything to happen to you Anakin." Vanessa brought her plate to the table and sat down next to Anakin.

" I promise to be very careful, and I will come back here with Lady Regina and I will also be coming back for you too." Anakin took Vanessa's right hand and held it for a second before bring it to his lips and giving it a light kiss.

Before Vanessa could say something to Anakin there was a knock on the door, and Anakin got up and went to the door and found both Allyson and Obi-Wan standing there.

" Good morning Obi-Wan I will be with you guys in a second I have two more bites of my omelet so please come on in." Anakin stepped aside and let Obi-Wan and Allyson inside the hut.

" Good morning Anakin please take your time because we still have about ten minutes before we have to be at the main hut." Obi-Wan went over to the small sitting area and sat down on the love seat.

Anakin went back to the table and finished up his breakfast then the small group left the hut and headed for the main hut only to learn that things have changed.

When they got to the hut they saw eight other men standing around Lord Phyllyp's office.

" Good morning Master Obi-Wan and Jedi Knight Skywalker, please come in and I wanted everyone here to know that things have changed." Lord Phyllyp nodded to the four people who came into the room.

" What happen My Lord?" Vanessa looked over to her Master and had the fear that Mistress was dead.

" I have received news that Lady Regina is still alive for the moment and they only reason why she was taken in the first place was because his sister was taken by Lady Regina's older brother, and if I want to see my wife alive, then Lady Penelope must be returned to him very much alive and unharmed." Lord Phyllyp looked around the room and at the group that was standing there in front of him.

" Then we will get Lady Penelope and take her to her brother." one of the men said.

" No! I want my wife home first before Lady Penelope can go home, now Anakin you will take these men to get Lady Regina and Obi-Wan you will take some men and go to Lady Regina's brother and see what is going on there, everyone is dismissed." Lord Phyllyp motion for the door and everyone left the room.

Anakin and the eight men left and took off for the planet Pluto, while Obi-Wan gathered up a few men and headed for the other village, while the two girls went on to do other duties. While in space Anakin got new orders to take Sir Proteus prisoner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Anakin and the eight men left the room and headed towards the back of the hut, and went through the kitchen while making their way to the luxury garden that he had visited many times with Vanessa.

" Um . . . where are we going and why are we stopping here?" Anakin looked at the men as they stopped in the middle of the garden just after they had past the pond that him and Vanessa would sit by and even having a picnic here too.

" Oh sorry Anakin but we have to do this to you, but where we are going needs to be kept a secret for only us and Lord Phyllyp knows about this place and we would like to keep it that way." the leader of the eight men came up to Anakin and placed a cloth bag over his head.

Anakin knew it would be a very wise thing just to let them do what they needed to do just to keep their secret.

" I understand." Anakin nodded his head as he felt someone take a hold of his elbow and began to lead him in the direction they need to go.

" It is ok Robie is going to lead you to the place that we are going to and we should be there in about ten minutes." the leader nodded to the person who was holding onto Anakin's elbow.

They moved through more of the garden and around another pond, which was a natural one, until they came up to a round tower that was part of the village wall, the leader of the group looked up to the top of the tower and raised his right arm and waved as in some kind of code.

There was a sound of rocks moving together as they opened up a secret door that had stairs leading downwards.

The small group went forward and went through the secret door that had opened up and they followed the stairs down before walking down a very long tunnel and then coming up to a door at the very end of the tunnel.

Robie raised his right hand to the one of the rocks on the wall and pushed it, which caused the door in front of them to slide open.

They walked into the very huge room and sitting in the middle of the room was a small cargo ship and not very far from it was the Jedi cargo ship that Obi-Wan used to get here.

They walked up the ramp and once inside the ship a couple of men had gone to the cockpit and started up the ship, while Robie helped Anakin to the couch in the lounge area and helped him to sit down on the couch.

" We will remove the bag once we are in space so please be patient with us." Robie sat down next to Anakin on the couch.

" Ok." Anakin nodded his head.

And sure enough once they were up in space Robie stood up and took the bag off of Anakin's head.

" I take it that we are now in space and heading for the asteroid field?" Anakin looked up at the person standing in front of him.

" Yes my Legion, and Kyle would like to have you in the cockpit." Robie motion for Anakin to follow him to the cockpit.

Anakin got up from the couch and followed the guy to the cockpit and when they entered the person in the pilot's chair got up so that way Anakin could sit down in the chair.

" I have already put the coordinates into the Navi-computer and we should be there in two days." Kyle looked up at Anakin when walked into the small room of the ship.

" Ok that is good do we need to fly through the asteroid field?" Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat next to Kyle.

" Yes sir we do, and the planet is shortly past our asteroid field, and even past our moon and even like us they too have an asteroid field." Kyle looked through the view port and saw that they were heading straight for the floating rocks.

Before Anakin could reply to Kyle a loud beeping sound was coming from the video-com.

" Kyle here My Lord." Kyle hit the switch and the image of Lord Melrey came up on the console.

" Good you have not enter the field yet, I wanted to give you all new orders. Whatever you all do I want to have Sir Proteus taken prisoner and I want him very much alive." Lord Melrey ordered his slave.

" Yes My Lord, I will make sure that not only will we have Lady Regina but will also have Sir Proteus as our prisoner." Anakin nodded to the image of Lord Melrey.

After confirming his new orders the communications ended and the ship turned on its own and headed straight for the asteroid field that Anakin would fly them through before they would go into hyperspace and to their destination.

When they were fifty yards for the floating rocks they turned again and headed for the moon, and once they pass that moon they will be jumping into hyperspace.

It took them twenty minutes to fly pass the moon that was because it was one of the largest of the four moons that was orbiting around the smaller planet, then they went into hyperspace and headed for the planet of Pluto.

" I am heading off to bed so I also suggest that you do the same thing and try to get some rest." Anakin stood up and stretched before heading out of the cockpit and to his sleeping quarters.

Kyle also got up from his seat and stretched before following the Jedi's lead and went to his quarters and to his bed and falling into a peaceful sleep for now.

Everyone on the ship had also headed for their beds and falling asleep so that way they could get well rested up for the next couple of days that is ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two days later Anakin woke up got up and headed for the ship's cockpit.

" Good morning Kyle how long will it be until we come out of hyperspace?" Anakin walked into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat.

" Good morning Anakin, and we will be coming out of hyperspace in about ten minutes, but we will be out of their sensors and ship that are station around the planet in about twenty." Kyle looked at Anakin as he sat down in the chair next to him.

" Great so now how are we going to get through those ships and down to the planet without them detecting us, and to get Lady Regina out of here alive, so now I will have to come up with another plan." Anakin sat there and could not believe that they were heading for a death trap.

" Well for starters we do have a way to get pass all those ships, and that is because we have the ability to cloak ourselves." Kyle smiled at Anakin as he told the Jedi what their ship could do.

" Really well then this is great news, so now we just have to figure out where Lady Regina is being held at and how are we going to get her out of there and safely back to the ship and home." Anakin looked out of the viewport and watched the blur of stars flying past them.

" Well we can stay cloaked the whole time that we are on the planet, and once we get to the castle we can scan it and find Mistress Regina's location in the castle." Kyle turned his attention to the beeping and flashing light that was coming from the Navi-computer.

" Ok well here we go, we will coming out of hyperspace in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . now!" Anakin grabbed the stick in front of him as they came out of hyperspace.

" Ok we are now cloaking ourselves." Kyle reached up and hit a button it was then that the whole ship went invisible.

" Ok here we go and once we get closer to the planet's surface we can find a spot to land that is close to this castle." Anakin watched as they started passing one of the sentry ships without even being detected by them.

Twenty minutes later Anakin landed the small ship in a very small clearing that was all surrounded by a swamp.

" Ok men we have to get to the castle without being noticed and we have to do this as quietly and quickly as possible." Anakin looked at the small group of men that stood around him and Kyle.

" Sir we do have a way to make ourselves invisible also, and once we get closer to the castle I will scan it and find the location of Mistress Regina, Robie get out the cloaks, and also get an extra one for Mistress Regina." Kyle looked around the group before looking at his second in commander.

" Yes sir." Robie nodded to Kyle before going over to one of the storage lockers and began grabbing the cloaks and the small devices that will clip on to their belts or on any other article of clothing that will cloak them.

Once everyone had their cloaks and the devices clip onto themselves before hitting the button on the devices and they all went invincible.

They all walked off the ship and then grabbed a few vines and moss and put it on the ship so that way they could find the cloaked ship.

The small group dredged through the swap before coming to the dry land, they walked through the small wood until they came across a small road. Then they stopped walking when they heard voices coming up the road. Looking down the road and heading their way was two farmers, so the small group followed them to the edge of the woods that was just outside the castle walls.

Each man found a couple of fallen trees and boulders to hide behind as they watched people going in and out of the castle's walls.

" Ok Kyle do your thing, and tell us where Lady Regina is being held at, so that way we can get into the castle and get to do what we have come here to do and get out of here." Anakin motion for Kyle to come up next to him; and keeping his eyes on the guards that were up on the walls and guard towers.

Kyle came up next to Anakin and kneeling on the ground he opened up his backpack and pulled out a small scanner, turning it on Kyle began moving the scanner down the walls and you see where people were in the castle, and it could even tell them who they are too.

" Ok I see where Sir Proteus is and he is far away from the location of where Mistress Regina is being held at. Oh damn they have her down in the dungeons." Kyle put the scanner down and looked at Anakin.

" Great!" was all Anakin said as he was trying to come up with a plan to get them down to the dungeons and to get Lady Regina out of there and back to her husband.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Obi-Wan walked out of the hut and saw a group of six men standing next to the fountain and there was seven saddled horses waiting for him.

" Master Kenobi, we are all ready to head out when you are, and my name is Randolph and I will be your guide to Lord Nickolas' village." one of the men came up to Obi-Wan and introduced himself as he shook the Jedi Master's hand.

" It is nice to meet you Randolph and please call me Obi-Wan, and please lead the way to Lord Nickolas's village." Obi-Wan nodded to the man and then look over to the other five men and nodded his head to them.

They all got onto their horses and headed out of the village and headed down the road that leads them straight into the forest.

Vanessa and Allyson walked out of the hut and made their way through the center of the village and as they headed straight for the dining hut and to its kitchen so they can began their chores.

" Is there something going on with you and Anakin, because yesterday you two did seem to be very cozy with one another?" Allyson went over to the sink that had tons of potatoes in it, and she began cleaning them before putting them into a huge basket that Vanessa began taking a few potatoes out of it and began cutting them into quarters before putting them into huge pots of boiling water.

" Well or Master and Mistress have told me that I had to do what he wanted me to do, and I also had to please him too." Vanessa grabbed a few more potatoes and quartered them and put them into the water, but she would not tell her that both her and Anakin love each other.

" So how does it feel and how good is he in bed?" Allyson asked just as the door opened up and Cyndy came into the kitchen.

" It was great, ok and how many is going to be quarter and boiled ?" Vanessa gave Allyson a very happy smile as she remembered how Anakin made her have multiple sexual organisms.

" Oh wow, I hope one day that I can feel something like that, oh we need to fill both of these pots with the quarter potatoes and these two pots are for the peeled and quartered so we need all of these potatoes cooked, oh hey Cyndy." Allyson looked over to the girl who came into the kitchen and could tell that she was trying to hear what they were saying about Anakin.

" Oh hello Cyndy." Cyndy nodded to Allyson, but she gave Vanessa a snotty look.

" I take it that you are working in here too." Vanessa looked over to Cyndy and she also gave her a snotty look in return.

" Yes I am, now if you will excuse me I have to bake six loaves of bread all before lunch." Cyndy got a bowl out of the cabinet.

" Well we need to get these potatoes done before lunch too and even for dinner." Vanessa added more quarter potatoes to the second huge pot of boiling water.

Vanessa and Allyson both worked the whole day in the kitchen fixing both meals for lunch and dinner then with Mrs. Heydi's help they also plan the menus for the next day's meals.

Three hours later Obi-Wan and the six men rode through the gates of Lord Nickolas' village and they were shown to Lord Nickolas' hut.

Once they entered the hut they were shown to Lord Nickolas' office and was told to wait for him to show up.

Five minutes later the double doors opened up and two guards came into the room and they were followed by Lord Nickolas and a nicely dressed female.

" Well hello you must be Jedi Master Kenobi, have you heard anything about my sister the Lady Regina?" Lord Nickolas came up to Obi-Wan and shook his hand.

" Hello Lord Nickolas and yes I am, and the only thing that I know is that Lady Regina will only be returned to Lord Phyllyp is if Sir Proteus' sister is returned to him." Obi-Wan shook the man's hand.

" I will not go back to that monster, and you Jedi Master can inform him that Lord Nickolas did not kidnap me because I came here on my own free will, and we love each other and we are getting married this weekend." Lady Penelope came up to Obi-Wan and began poking him in his chest.

" I see Milady, and yes I will inform both your brother Sir Proteus and Lord Phyllyp in what you have just told me, and we are sorry to have wasted your time, I was just hoping that you could come back to the village and tell them yourselves." Obi-Wan smiled at the young couple.

" At the moment we will stay here and talk about it and if we think is a good idea to tell Lord Phyllyp and Sir Proteus our plans then we will come to Lord Phyllyp but it will also depends on if my sister comes home too." Lord Nickolas looked at Obi-Wan and the six men that were standing behind him.

" I understand My Lord and I will let Lord Phyllyp know that you are thinking about letting him know what is going on with the two of you." Obi-Wan smiled again before bowing his head to the young couple.

Lord Nickolas invited them to stay for lunch and it was after they ate their lunch Obi-Wan and his men left the village and headed back to Lord Melrey's village and to let him know what was going on, so now they only hope that Anakin will be able to get Lady Regina back home safely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Anakin and his men finally reached the castle and entered the main part of the castle and Kyle scanned the inside to see if everyone was still in the places they were at when the place was scanned from the outside; then he pointed to Anakin as to show him the way they need to go, and it was when they were in the hallway and heading down to where the dungeons are located, all of a sudden there was beeping sound coming from Anakin's wrist.

Anakin looked down at his wrist and saw that it was his Com-link, so he quickly hit the button to silence it, but instead of silencing it he just hit the disconnect button.

" What was that?" Kyle looked at Anakin and then he started looking around just to make sure that the beeping sound did not capture any attention from the guards that had just passed them just a couple of minutes ago.

" That was my Com-link and the person who would try to get me killed is Obi-Wan, ok let's move on." Anakin looked around the corner and saw that the room was empty, he motion for everyone to head out and down the hallway.

When they followed the hallway as far they could go, and it came right up to a door that was at the end, using the Force Anakin opened the door and went through the door first and the rest of the men followed him, they followed the stairs down to where the dungeons are located.

They finally came to the door of the dungeons only to find it locked, so Anakin used the Force again and unlocked and opened the door.

The men that were closer to Anakin stood there in total awe when they saw him unlock the door by using the powers that he has, and it was at that moment they realized that they almost forgot the real reason why they were there, it was Anakin who walked through the wooden door and he looked around only to see that the huge room was empty of any guards.

Anakin walked over to the first wooden door of a cell and looked in through the small window and saw that it was empty. He then moved to the next two cells and also found them empty and it was in the very last cell that he found Lady Regina laying on a cot.

" What the . . . who is there?" Lady Regina sat up on her cot and looked around in the very dimly lit room.

" It is me, Milady, Anakin Skywalker and we are here to take you home." Anakin turned off his cloaking device and appeared to Lady Regina.

" Anakin it is so great to see you, but how are you going to get me out of here?" lady Regina looked at the tall young man standing in front of her.

" We have a cloak for you too, so please Milady we must hurry before someone comes down here and finds out what is going on here." Anakin took the cloak and device from Robie and handed it over to Lady Regina.

" Ok let's go now, oh wait a minute let me put my hair up really quickly." Lady Regina went over to the small nightstand and grabbed the comb and put her hair up before putting the hood over her head and pushing the button on her cloaking device as she went invisible.

They all headed out of the cell and walked right out of the dungeons and were walking back up the stairs and they were almost at the main entrance door when Anakin's Com-link went off again.

" Damn." Anakin hit the button again to disconnect the call from Obi-Wan.

" What was that?" Lady Regina looked up at Anakin, who was in front of her.

" That was Obi-Wan, we need to hurry and get out of here now, before someone comes after us." Anakin motion for Lady Regina to keep quiet just before opening the door of the main grand hall.

Ten minutes later the small group was out of the castle and they were just about to enter the woods when the Com-link went off again.

" Damn it! Obi-Wan this better be good because I really do not have the time to talk to you at the moment." Anakin finally answered his Com-link.

" Nice greeting Anakin but I have news for you and you can give it to Sir Proteus because it has to do with his sister." Obi-Wan somewhat laughed when he heard the tension in Anakin's voice.

" Well at the moment I am trying to get Lady Regina safely to the ship, so what about Lady Penelope?" Anakin felt something in the Force and the feeling was that they were being followed, and then it dawned on him that they were being tracked.

" Ok but hear me out really quickly, Lady Penelope told me that she was not kidnapped by Lord Nickolas, she ran away from her brother and also her and Lord Nickolas are in love and they plan to get married this weekend." Obi-Wan walked into his hut and sat down on his bed.

" Ok um . . . I need to go . . . Robie get Lady Regina to the ship now . . . um . . . wait a minute . . . Lady Regina give me the comb that you have in your hair because there is a bug in it . . . Thanks . . . now go and get to the ship . . . go now!" Anakin told Lady Regina and Robie right before he realized that his Com-link was still on.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything else to Anakin the connection on the Com-link went dead.

After Lady Regina left the small group they all uncloaked themselves and waited for Sir Proteus and his men to catch up with them and now they knew that there was going to be a small battle and Anakin remember that Lord Phyllyp did want Sir Proteus as a prisoner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

" How did they know that we broke her out of the cell, everyone spread out and remember that no-one kills Sir Proteus, because he must be taken alive as a prisoner." Kyle looked at Anakin and then told the men what they needed to do.

" From this." Anakin held out the comb that he had taken from Lady Regina.

" So what about it, all I see that it is a hair thingy." Kyle looked at the thing that Anakin was holding out to him, but he could not see what was wrong with it.

" Somehow Sir Proteus has placed a tracker on it and now here comes the search party, everybody cloak yourselves and take cover behind the trees and boulders and pick your targets carefully and remember that Sir Proteus is not to be killed because we need to keep him alive, and take him as a prisoner." Anakin motion for everyone to take cover.

Everyone did as Anakin told them to do and took cover and going back invisible so that way Sir Proteus and his six men could not see where they were when they attacked them. The battle started as the eight men fired upon the six men and of course those six men would fire back but only to hit nothing but air because Anakin's men would have moved away from the area that they had fired their weapons from.

Finally one by one each of Sir Proteus' men were shot but not killed because, Anakin's men made sure that each man was only wounded but not too badly.

" Kyle grab all the weapons and now Sir Proteus you will get off your horse and come with me now." Anakin hitting the button and he uncloaked himself and came face to face with Sir Proteus.

" You do not scare me, and I will not go anywhere with you." Sir Proteus raised his gun and fired at Anakin.

Anakin switched on his lightsaber and deflected the laser bolt and it bounced back towards Sir Proteus and it hit him in the right leg, then Sir Proteus fired his gun again and this time when the laser bolt was deflected by Anakin it came back at him and it hit him right in upper right should which knocked him off his horse.

Anakin went over to Sir Proteus and helped him up off the ground and then took him over to Kyle and two other men and handed Sir Proteus over to them and then they all headed for their ship.

" Like I said earlier you are coming with us, put him in the small guest room and have someone to stay with him and to take care of his wounds, not let us head back to Thalassa." Anakin told the two men before heading for the cockpit where he and Kyle started up the ship and they flew them back to Thalassa and to Lord Phyllyp Melrey.

But as for Anakin he was going back to the one person that he really misses and it was mostly at night when he missed having her in his arms.

Vanessa was in the kitchen of the main hut doing the dishes from lunch when she felt a presence coming into the kitchen.

" Good afternoon Master Kenobi." Vanessa put the plate into the drainer.

" Oh good afternoon Vanessa have you seen Allyson?" Obi-Wan walked further into the room and began looking for the other girl, but he only saw that Vanessa was the only one in the room and it was then he noticed that she was sniffling.

" Um . . . she is out back in the smoke house getting some meat for tonight's dinner." Vanessa turned towards Obi-Wan and then wiped away a tear that rolled down her face.

" Ok . . . are you ok?" Obi-Wan went over to Vanessa and took a hold over her hand and held it.

" Um . . . yes am ok . . . I was just thinking about what will happen to me after Anakin leaves here and goes back to the Jedi Temple." Vanessa felt more tears began to well up in her eyes.

" What do you mean, am sure that your life will go on as normal." Obi-Wan wondered what she was talking about.

" Well if you must know things may not be normal for me, because I could be exiled from the village; but in a couple of visions that I have been having lately I have seen us leaving here together." Vanessa wiped away another tear.

" What do you mean that you saw us in a vision, do you mean that you saw Anakin in this vision." Obi-Wan looked at Vanessa and really got a feeling that there was something more to this girl that was standing in front of him.

" Well let me see I guess you can say that I saw everything that has happen so far in a vision . . . and that also means that there was a vision of Anakin crashing here, and of me taking care of him and . . . and falling in love. And yes I do know it is very wrong to have that feeling for you and Anakin." Vanessa turned away from Obi-Wan and picked up another plate and began washing it just as Allyson came walking into the kitchen with a basket full of meat.

Obi-Wan turned away from Vanessa and he even began to wonder if there was something to what this girl is saying, and the only person who could tell if what she speaks the truth about everything she has told him, and that person is on Coruscant.

" Master Kenobi, what are you doing here, I thought that you were still on your mission." Allyson looked at Obi-Wan as she put the basket down on the counter.

" I came in here to look for you and to see you about making a dinner menu for me tonight?" Obi-Wan looked at Allyson and gave her a smile.

" I see then I will have to come by your hut later and get it, say about two hours before dinner time, because it will only take me about forty-five minutes to an hour to fix your dinner . . . what the . . .?" Allyson returned Obi-Wan's smile then there was a huge commotion coming from down the hallway.

Obi-Wan and the two girls left the kitchen and headed down the hallway and walked into the Lord Melrey's office and it was then that they saw standing in the middle of the office was two people, who were from the neighboring village that belongs to Lady Regina's brother Lord Nickolas.

" Master Kenobi, I was just about to tell my brother-in-law here that Lady Penelope was not taken from her home, and that she and I have been meeting up in private and we thought it would be safe if she would come and stay with me, but we never had thought that her brother would do what he has done to both our families." Lord Nickolas took a hold of Lady Penelope's hand and held it.

" We are so very sorry about what happen to Lady Regina, but I am begging you all please do not make me go back to my brother because he will kill me, because I have left home." Lady Penelope begged Lord Phyllyp as tears began to come to her eyes.

" I understand Milady, and I will see to it that you do not go back to him ever again . . . excuse me for a second but there is a call coming from Jedi Knight Skywalker." Lord Phyllyp nodded for everyone to have a seat.

" Lord Melrey, I wanted you to know that I have Sir Proteus in custody, we did have a small trouble getting him and of course he did cause a small battle in which he got wounded, which is not life threating. The wounds are located in one of his legs and his upper right shoulder. And Lady Regina is with us, and she is doing good and at the moment she is resting now, and we will be back there in a couple of days." Anakin said as Kyle sat down beside him in the co-pilot's chair and started to fly the ship pass a couple of mountains.

" That is great news, and we will see you all when you get back here in two days." Lord Phyllyp smiled before disconnecting the communication between him and the ship.

It was four hours later after a small dinner party that Lord Phyllyp had for his brother-in-law, as to celebrate the soon to be wedding of Lord Nickolas and Lady Penelope that will be happening when Lady Regina gets back to the village. Vanessa finally got back to her and Anakin's hut and she made sure that everything was locked up, before going over to the bed, getting undressed and picking up the nightgown and putting it on. She climbed into bed grabbed Anakin's pillow and held it as she cried herself asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Vanessa was setting the tables in the dining hut when Allyson came into the room with a huge smile on her face as she came up to the table that Vanessa was setting.

" Hey what is up I thought you were in the private garden today?" Vanessa looked up at her cousin as Allyson moved one of the silver wear back in place.

" I was but I was told to come for you." Allyson took the water goblet from Vanessa and put it down in the place just above the plate.

" Ok and who sent you here?" Vanessa gave her cousin a stern look as Allyson grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the building.

" Master Melrey asked for you." Allyson pulled Vanessa through the center of village and they went past the huge fountain that is in the middle of the village.

" Ok, then I take it that something has happen." Vanessa managed to get her arm from her cousin and followed her through the village until the came up to the gate that belonged to the Estate of the Melrey's.

" No nothing has not happen, that I know of anyway." Allyson walked into the house and down to the room that her Master uses as his office.

Allyson raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited for permission to come into the room.

" Enter." Lord Melrey called out for the two girls to come into the room.

Allyson opened the door and walked into the room as Vanessa followed close behind her.

" You wanted to see me . . . Oh my . . . Anakin." Vanessa looked at her Master but a presence made her look over to her right side and saw the one person that she has been missing.

" Go ahead you two." Lord Melrey nodded his head to the two young people and had a huge smile on his face.

It took Anakin two steps before he had Vanessa his arms and felt Vanessa's arms wrap around him as he held her to him.

" I thought I was going to lose you when I felt that you had a small battle with Sir Proteus." Vanessa whispered to Anakin as she rested her head on his shoulder as she felt him tighten his arms around her.

" Am fine . . . wait minute you saw . . . how?" Anakin slightly moved Vanessa away from him so he could look at her.

" I see you had another vision Vanessa?" Lord Melrey had a surprise look on his face when he realized that the slave girl had a vision of what has happen and she did not come to him to let him know what happen.

" Yes My Lord I did, and why I did not tell you is because it was only a flash and that was all, it not those that I had before as those lasted five to ten minutes." Vanessa turned to her Master and then realized that Obi-Wan was also in the room with them.

" I see, Vanessa here has a gift of seeing things before they happen, and she can also sense when something is about to happen too." Lord Melrey looked at both Jedi as he letting them know that she was what they would call Force Sensitive.

" Wow, you are like the Jedi." Anakin looked at Vanessa and he gave her a huge smile and looked over to Obi-Wan and he saw his Ex-Jedi Master nod and even smiled too.

" Yes Anakin I know about her abilities in having visions." Obi-Wan came over to the young couple and gave Anakin a pat on the back before he walked out of the office.

" Ok . . . and I must get back to setting the dining hut for lunch." Vanessa watched the older Jedi walk out of the office and even smiled as she knew that he was heading out to the private garden where Allyson was working in.

" You can have the rest of the day off and rest up for tonight will be a huge celebration not only for Jedi Skywalker here but also for Master Kenobi, and it will also be a rehearsal dinner and party for Lord Nickolas and Lady Penelope's wedding that will happen tomorrow evening." Lord Melrey looked at the young couple and nodded for them to go and rest up for the evening.

" Thank you Master." Vanessa bowed her head to her master just before Anakin took a hold of hand and led her out of the office and house.

Anakin led Vanessa down the small path way that leads to the guest huts, and once they got to the hut, Anakin opens the door then to Vanessa's surprise he picks her up and carries her inside the hut.

Anakin then puts her down and shuts and locks the door before going back to Vanessa he helps her take off his clothes before they took off his clothes.

They went over to the bed and laid then and Anakin began kissing Vanessa passionately and to his surprise Vanessa went under the covers and began giving Anakin a blow job and once he was hard enough she climbed up on him and carefully put the hard penis slightly inside of her before he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him.

" Oh Anakin you feel so great and I missed you so much." Vanessa leaned forward so that she was slightly laying on him and he began kissing her.

" You too feel great and tight, and I too have missed you so much." Anakin moaned as he just held her tighter to him.

Then he slowly began to move Vanessa up and down on him before he began moving his hips upwards and going deeper inside of her.

An hour later Anakin pulled Vanessa into his arms and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Four hours later there was a loud bang coming from the outside the hut, Anakin sat up and reaching out with the Force called his light saber to him and getting up from the bed and his clothes and began getting dress before active the saber and opening the door with the Force.

" Hey about time, oh did I wake you up?" Obi-Wan looked at the disarray of his Ex-Padawan Learner.

" Um . . . yes you did, oh Nessie you were gone?" Anakin looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder and saw Vanessa coming up to the hut with her arms full of a basket that had clothes in it.

" Sorry, oh here let me take that from you Vanessa." Obi-Wan turned around and saw the young girl coming up to him and Anakin and reached out to take the basket from her.

" Oh hey Master Obi-Wan, thank you, and I got up a few minutes ago and I had to go and get our clothes for tonight. So are you ready Master Obi-Wan?" Vanessa handed the basket over to the Jedi Master before she walked into the hut.

" Oh ok, please come inside Obi-Wan and are you about to get ready for the celebration tonight." Anakin held the door wider so that both Vanessa and Obi-Wan can come inside the hut.

" Yes, I am about ready I just came over to make sure that you are awake and getting ready for the celebration that will be starting in an hour." Obi-Wan looked around the room and noticed that the bed was a mess, and he could tell that Anakin did more than sleep in it.

" We will be ready, oh you can put the basket down on the chair and I will start heating up the water so that way we can get cleaned up." Vanessa motion to the chair that Obi-Wan could put the basket on, and she went over to the cauldron and poured the bucket of water into before swinging the huge pot over the fire.

Obi-Wan put the basket down on the chair and watched the young girl pick up the bellows and began fanning the hot coals until a blazing fire started up in the fireplace.

" Well I better get going, I just wanted to see if you were a wake and getting ready for the celebration, see you in an hour." Obi-Wan walked over to the door and nodded his goodbye to the couple.

" Ok we will see you soon then." Anakin went over to the other bucket of water that had a ladle in it and got himself a ladle full of water and took a sip of the cool liquid.

Obi-Wan left the hut and headed back to his hut and to where Allyson was waiting for him with the clothes that they too were going to wear to the celebration.

Four hours later Vanessa followed Allyson and Lady Regina up to the Melrey's Estate and like her time to have sex for the first time she helped Lady Regina get Allyson ready for her night with the Jedi Master.

" The first thing we have to do is get you undressed and get you into the tub." Vanessa walked Allyson to the room that they were going to use to get Allyson ready for tonight with Obi-Wan.

" Ok, um . . . is it true what they say about the first time, that it will hurt as the man penetrates me." Allyson looked at Vanessa and she had a scared look in her eyes.

" Yes it will, but it will only last for a very short time, and then afterwards you will feel like you are in heaven." Vanessa began to get that feeling of wanting to have Anakin deep inside her and be in his arms.

" Really, then I cannot wait to feel that feeling." Allyson said as she walked into the room and saw the claw leg tub, and a very shear robe hanging on the chair next to the tub.

" Ok let us get you into the tub and make your skin silky and soft to the touch." Vanessa came in and shut the door behind them as they came into the room.

Once they came closer to the tub they stopped and Vanessa helped Allyson get undressed and into the tub, and it was Lady Regina who came into the room with a bucket of warm milk and coming up to the tub.

" Ok now let's get you inside the tub, and while I bath you, Lady Regina will do your hair." Vanessa pulled Allyson's top off before holding out her hand to her cousin so she could help her get into the tub.

Thirty minutes later Allyson was dried off and dressed in the shear night gown and robe, and then she followed them back to the hut that Obi-Wan was using while he was there.

And then Vanessa headed back to the celebration shortly before it ended she told Anakin that she will wait for him at the hut while he walked Obi-Wan to his hut but left him standing at the door, and then he went to his hut and when he walked into the room he saw Vanessa already laying in the bed and waiting for him to join her.

And after few hours of making love to both girls the two Jedi drifted off to a very peaceful sleep, with the girls also sound asleep in their arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

" It is hard to believe that tomorrow you and Obi-Wan will be leaving us and head back to your Jedi Temple." Vanessa put the bowl of oatmeal with slices of fruit down in front of Anakin as he sat the small table.

" I know what you mean, in a way I want to stay here, but I know I really cannot because it is my duty to the Republic to keep everyone safe from the hold of the Separatist." Anakin picked up his spoon as Vanessa sat down at the table with her bowl of oatmeal.

" I understand that you and Obi-Wan have your duties to the Republic, it is just that I will miss you." Vanessa just kept her eyes downward so that way he could not see the tears coming to her eyes.

" I will miss you too, and if I can take you with me, I will do it in a heartbeat but we both know I cannot because of the stupid rule that I cannot have any kind of attachment to anyone." Anakin reached out and took a hold of Vanessa's hand and held it, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I know." Vanessa looked up and gave Anakin a small smile and returned his gentle squeeze.

Then they ate their breakfast in silent and each one of them had their thoughts on the following day and how both their lives will change after Anakin leaves with Obi-Wan and goes back to the Jedi Temple.

Twenty minutes later Anakin went with a few men and headed out to one of the fields and helped plant some seeds for the upcoming fall harvest, while Obi-Wan with a small hunting party.

Vanessa was just finishing making the bed and began washing the dirty dishes when there was knock on the door.

" Come in!" Vanessa called out to the person who was knocking on the door.

" Hey so are you ready to head out?" Allyson came into the room and saw that Vanessa was washing the dishes.

" Yes just let me finish these two bowls, are the water barrels full and loaded up on the wagons?" Vanessa took the wash cloth and began cleaning one of the bowls that her and Anakin used this morning at breakfast.

" Yes everything is ready and the works are ready to head out too, the men that are planting for the fall corps are already out in the fields, we are to work on the North side today." Allyson came up to the wash tub and began drying the bowl that Vanessa put in the drain.

" Thank you, ok that sounds good to me, well let me get my hat and we can head out." Vanessa wrung out the water from the cloth that she was using to wash the dishes with and hanging it on the drying bar that was near the small fire in the fireplace so it will dry.

" Ok I will wait for you outside." Allyson went to the door and opened it up.

Vanessa went over to her trunk that was at the foot of the bed and began looking through it for her big floppy hat that she sometimes wears when she is out in the fields that does not have any kind of shade.

Once Vanessa had her hat on she joined Allyson outside the hut, and they both made their way to where the wagons was waiting for them and once they were on the wagon, the driver took to the field that they were going to be working in today.

Ten minutes later the driver stopped at the field and the twelve people that were working in the field got out of the cover wagons and began gathering up their tools so that way could go into the field.

Three hours later the lunch horn blew to let everyone in the fields know that it was time to eat their mid-day meal.

" So are you ready to head back to the village and get cleaned up before heading off to lunch." Allyson wiped the dust her hands onto the apron that she had on.

" Yes I am ready all I need to do is wash my hands, face and change clothes oh hey Anakin, Obi-Wan we were just about to head back to the huts so we can get cleaned up for lunch." Vanessa wiped her hands just as Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had some birds that he had killed for dinner, joined the small group at the wagons that will take them all back to the village.

Thirty minutes later the workers and the two Jedi were sitting at the dining tables eating lunch when one of Lord Melrey's body guards came into the room and came up to the table where Anakin and Obi-Wan was sitting at.

" Excuse me Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight Skywalker, Lord Melrey has asked me to come here and to let you know that after lunch you are needed to see him." the guard bent down so only the two Jedi could hear him.

" Ok let his Lordship know that we will be there in about twenty minutes." Obi-Wan nodded at the guard and looked over to Anakin, who nodded back to him.

" Very well, I will let his Lordship know." the guard nodded back to the two Jedi and left the dining hut.

The two couples continue eating their lunch.

" I wonder what he wants?" Anakin took a sip of his drink as he looked over at Obi-Wan and the two girls that were sitting with him.

" I do not know." Obi-Wan stuck his fork into the piece of chicken.

" I think it may have something to do with Allyson and I." Vanessa looked at the older man and she could tell that he was clueless, but she looked at Anakin straight in the eye and he just gave her a nod.

" And what would that be?" Obi-Wan looked at the couple in front of him before turning towards Allyson who was beside him.

" I really do not know what he would want, do you know Nessie?" Allyson looked at her cousin in confusement.

" I really do not know what he would want to see you two about." Vanessa looked at the older man before looking at her cousin.

" Well I am done here so I think I will head back to the hut and change my clothes before heading to Lord Melrey." Anakin got up from the table and headed out the door.

" I think I will go too, I have a few things that I need to do around the hut see you guys at dinner." Vanessa also got up from the table and followed Anakin out of the hut.

" Why do I get a feeling that your cousin has not told Obi-Wan about herself." Anakin slowed down some that Vanessa could walk next to him.

" I too have a feeling that she has not told him that she too is a slave, but I have a feeling that he is about to find out about her." Vanessa stopped as Anakin opened the door to the hut.

" I believe that he will be shocked and would not even have anything to do with her, because he is such a stick in the mud, and strict to stay with the Jedi Code." Anakin walked into the hut and went over to the dresser and pulled out a clean shirt.

" I see, but I have noticed that you are not like him at all." Vanessa sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Anakin take off his shirt before going over to wash bowl and began cleaning himself off before picking up the dry towel and drying himself off.

" That is because I do know what it is like to be a slave, and Obi-Wan has never been a slave so I know how your life is like, and to be honest with you, Lord Melrey is treating you a lot better than I was treated when I was a slave." Anakin put on his shirt just as there was a knock on the door.

Anakin went over to Vanessa and leaned over and giving her a kiss before going to the door and saw Obi-Wan standing there waiting for him.

" Are you ready to see what his Lordship want with us." Obi-Wan watched Anakin come out of the hut and shutting the door behind him.

The only thing that Anakin could do was shrug his shoulders as they began walking towards the Melrey Estate.

When arrived at the gate of the Estate there was a guard standing there waiting for them.

" Jedi Knights please follow me his Lordship is waiting for you." the guard looked at the two men and motion for them to follow him.

They followed the guard and entered the building and walked down the hallway to the room that they have been before, the guard stopped and knocked on the door and they waited for Lord Melrey to tell them to come into his office.

" Enter." Lord Melrey called out.

The guard opened the door and Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into the room and stopped in front of the desk.

" You wanted to see us My Lord." Obi-Wan looked at the older man sitting there behind the desk.

" So you two will be leaving us tomorrow, but you are not allowed to leave empty handed here is the papers and money that I owe to you both for both Allyson and Vanessa." Lord Melrey held out the papers and money to the two Jedi, and when he looked at the older man he noticed a shock look come across his face.

" Um . . . papers and money for what?" Obi-Wan looked at the other man.

" I am selling my rights the two slave girls to you both." Lord Melrey noticed the younger man slightly balled up his hands into a fist, and the older man still had the confused look on his face.

" Um . . . you said slaves . . . you mean to tell me that everyone here are slaves." Obi-Wan looked at Lord Melrey.

" Yes I did say slaves, and not everyone here are slaves." Lord Melrey looked at Obi-Wan before reaching down and grabbed the glass of water and took a sip of water.

" Um . . . we are not allowed to have slaves, and we really cannot take them with us." Obi-Wan told the other man.

" Then I guess you are stuck here because you have to have the two girls and they are yours now, because you both have slept with them." Lord Melrey sat back into his chair.

" But the Jedi are not allowed to own anyone, and we really must get back to the Temple and if we are not back there soon, they will send a search party to come look for us." Obi-Wan looked at the older man.

" You have a choice either take the girls and leave, or not take them and stay here for the rest of your lives, and we will take our chances with your people and I will give you by tomorrow to give me your choice." Lord Melrey hit a button and the guard came into the room.

The only thing that the two Jedi could do was nodded their heads as they turned around and followed the guard out of the house.

" What are we going to do Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as they walked back to the huts.

" There must be another way and I will think of something." Obi-Wan just looked straight ahead as they walked down the path.

Five hours later Vanessa got undressed and climbed into bed next Anakin and she could tell that something was bothering him but she knew better than to ask him what was bothering him. She did remember the conversation they had earlier and she wondered why Allyson did not tell Obi-Wan about being a slave, and she now knew what Lord Melrey wanted with the Jedi and told them they had a choice to make, either take her and Allyson as their slaves and leave, and if they do not take the two girls, they will be here forever.

" Good night Anakin." Vanessa whispered as she pulled the covers over her.

" Good night Nessie, come here." Anakin rolled over so he was facing the girl and pulled her into his arms.

Vanessa moved into Anakin's arms and then they both started to drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was in the pre-dawn morning Vanessa laid there next to Anakin and watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful and that he did not have any stress, but she also knew that today was his last day here, or it would be only if him and Obi-Wan agree to what Lord Melrey wanted from them.

" I do have some questions for you?" Anakin opened his eyes before rolling over so that way he was facing Vanessa.

" Sure I will try to answer them for you." Vanessa reached over and moved some hair out of Anakin's face.

" Where is your family and our they slaves too?" Anakin took Vanessa's hand and held it.

" Um . . . no they are not slaves and never was, and I do not even know if they are still alive." Vanessa lowered her eyes so that way Anakin could not see the tears coming into her eyes.

" What do you mean that you do not even know they are live?" Anakin noticed a tear rolled from her eyes and he reached out and wiped it away.

" Just what I said, for you see when I was five years old my family's farm was invaded by warriors and they slaughtered all the animals and either captured or killed the workers and well me and Allyson were the only two that were kidnapped, and we were even lucky enough to be together." Vanessa jumped slightly when she heard the sound of thunder rumbling across the sky.

" Really and let me guess it was Lord Melrey that kidnapped you and Allyson." Anakin also laid there listening to the thunder and realized that there is a storm coming close to them.

" No! You have him all wrong he is not the one who kidnapped me, it was him who helped us escape our capturers, for you see he too was kidnapped." Vanessa moved closer to Anakin just as lightening lit up the sky outside the hut.

" I see and who is the person that kidnapped you all." Anakin pulled the girl closer to him and held her.

" Well the person is Sir Proteus that lead the raids and you have seen the castle that he lives in." Vanessa wrapped her arms around Anakin's body.

" Yes I have, but how did you get here?" Anakin rested his chin on top of the girl's head.

" Well it was Lord Melrey who started a revolt and well he managed to breakout over hundred people before we came here, and if you have noticed that we all live in wooden huts while Sir Proteus lives in a huge castle, and yes Lord Melrey's place is nice, but at lease he shares his place and even private grounds with us." Vanessa kissed Anakin's bare chest.

" Really, then how is it he is free and you are still a slave?" Anakin felt himself start getting hard and he pulled Vanessa closer to him so she could feel him.

" Yes he is free, and so are most of the men, and women too and I thought I told you all about the way we could be free." Vanessa looked up and smiled at Anakin as she wrapped her right leg around his hips and felt him move inside of her.

" Yes you did, oh yes." was all Anakin said before he rolled Vanessa onto her back and began not only kissing her but began passionately making love to her.

" I was wondering why Lord Melrey's place is more better than everyone's ." Obi-Wan took a sip of his coffee as Allyson fixed his breakfast.

" Master Melrey's original house used to where his hut is now, and all the stuff in him and Lady Regina salvaged it from the ruins of their home, and where all the huts are were the original village." Allyson turned and giving Obi-Wan an eyeful of what she had or lack of clothing under the see through robe.

" So what happen here?" Obi-Wan began to have the idea of forgetting breakfast and take Allyson back to bed and make love to her again.

" Sir Proteus is what happen, he came with an invading army and destroyed everything here, but he would have if it had not been for Lord Nickolas, he had a huge army that came and destroyed most of Sir Proteus's army but he did not get here in time to save Master Melrey from being capture by Sir Proteus." Allyson flipped the pancake and then turning the sausage links.

" Are you telling me that Lord Melrey was a prisoner of Sir Proteus?" Obi-Wan got up and came up behind Allyson and wrapped his arms around Allyson's body and slightly pulling her up against him so she could feel how hard she was making him.

" Um . . . yes . . . but he was also made a slave too, and it was about three years ago he lead revolt and freed most of us, but even if we are free we are not, for you see Sir Proteus has a bounty on us and if we leave the planet, we are hunted down and brought back to him and it is his decision if we live or die, but it was a couple of years that he freed the older men and older women, and the couples that were married or engaged." Allyson unwrapped Obi-Wan's arms from her waist so that way she could get the plates so she could put the food on.

" Really, so what about the ones who are not married, and the children and teenagers are they slaves or are they free?" Obi-Wan took one of the plates that she held out to him.

" The children are born free, um . . . the children, teens and the ones that were not married when they were captured by Sir Proteus about three years ago are still slaves, and now the only way for the boys to be free is when they turn twenty then they get their freedom, and as for the women they have to marry a free man." Allyson brought her plate and the pot of Caf to the table.

" I see." was all Obi-Wan could say as he was trying to think what he could do for Allyson.

They sat there eating their breakfast and Obi-Wan was telling some of the things that a Jedi does, and it was then that Allyson told him about some of the visions that Vanessa has had and the scary thing is all her visions have come true too.

They all stayed inside the huts today because of the huge thunder storm that lasted all day so most of the day was either sleeping, making love or playing some card games until it was dinner time, in which they made it through the village to the dining hut and had dinner with the other villagers and then there was more games and even dancing and singing too.

And four hours later the two Jedi and the two slave girls walked through the rain and back to the guest huts where they went to bed, and fell asleep listening to thunder storm that lasted all night long and even into the next three days.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan was in the private garden working on their combat tactics and even did some meditation too.

" So do you know what you are going to do about how we can leave here?" Anakin shut off his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt.

" Yes Allyson told me what had happen to her and Vanessa and the only way that they can be free from slavery." Obi-Wan also put his lightsaber on his belt too.

" I cannot let Vanessa stay here as a slave Obi-Wan." Anakin went over to the bench that he used to sit on with Vanessa when he was healing from his wounds that he received from his crash.

" I know what you mean, because I too cannot let Allyson stay here as a slave too." Obi-Wan sat down next to Anakin and just stared out over the pond and watched the swans.

" So what are we going to do, and we both know there really is only one solution to this problem." Anakin glanced at his ex-Jedi Master and saw him stroking his beard, before looking away and started watching the swans too.

" Yes I know there is only one solution, but the only problem is we are going to be expelled from the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan began doing what he always does when he is thinking and that is stroking his beard.

" We really do not know if they will expel us, sure it is against the Jedi Order, but they may not if they know the reason why." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and gave him a mischievous smile.

" You know I hate when you give me that look, and you are right that they may not do anything to us if they knew the reason, but the real reason why I want to do what I have to do to free Allyson is . . . well . . . I love her and I do not want be without her." Obi-Wan finally realized that he was in love with Allyson, and he wanted to spend his life with her, and if he is forced to leave the Jedi Order then so be it.

" Really, now that is something that I thought I would never hear you say, and you are right because I feel the same thing about the Council telling me what I my life should be and like you . . . I love Vanessa and I do not want to be without her too, so I guess we should tell Lord Melrey about what we want to do with Vanessa and Allyson." Anakin saw a smile come to Obi-Wan's face.

" Yes we should go and tell him." Obi-Wan nodded his head and then stood up.

Anakin also stood up and both him and Obi-Wan made their way up to the Melrey's house and knocked on the back door and asked the person who was working in the kitchen to ask if Lord Melrey could see them.

" Please follow me sirs." the young girl motion for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come inside and follow her to her Master's office.

The two Jedi Knights came into the house and followed the young slave girl through the kitchen and walked a short distance from the kitchen to the office.

Obi-Wan nodded to the young girl who turned and walked back towards the kitchen, then he raised his hand and knocked on the door and waited for Lord Melrey asked them to come into the room.

" Come in!" Lord Melrey called out to the two Jedi Knights.

" Good morning Lord Melrey, and we hope that we are not interrupting anything, but we came to let you know what we have come up our decision and what we want to do so we can go home to the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan walked into the room and came up to the desk where the older man was sitting behind.

" Good morning Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker, please have a seat and no you are not interrupting anything we are about to have breakfast so do you to join Regina and I, oh really ok." Lord Melrey motion for the two Jedi to have a seat in front of him and gave them both a welcoming smile.

" Thank you we will have breakfast with you and Lady Regina on one condition sir, and that is if Vanessa and Allyson can join us too, and the reason why we are here is to ask you for their freedom and to let you know that we would like to marry them." Anakin sat down and gave the older man a smile back.

" Well sure they can join us for breakfast; I see well then I should say congratulation, and you have my permission to marry them and I will began writing up their freedom papers so that way they cannot be hunted down by Sir Proteus and killed." Lord Melrey nodded and even gave both Jedi a huge smile as the thought of two more females are being free from slavery.

" Thank you My Lord then if you will let us go and get Vanessa and Allyson and bring them back here for breakfast." Obi-Wan bowed his head and stood up from is chair.

" That is fine we will be eating in about fifteen minutes." Lord Melrey returned Obi-Wan's head bow and gave him another smile.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room and even the house and made their way back to their huts.

Obi-Wan opened the door and saw Allyson sitting on the bed putting on her shoes.

" Oh good you are dress, and I hope that you have not eaten yet." Obi-Wan walked into the room and came up to Allyson.

" Yes am dress for the day, and no I have not eaten yet and I was just about to start breakfast, so what would you like for breakfast." Allyson stood up and put her arms around Obi-Wan as he pulled her into his arms.

" Well for starters you do not have to fix me anything because we are going to have breakfast with Lord and Lady Melrey." Obi-Wan pushed her closer to him as he felt her move her hips against him and it caused him to being to get hard.

" I see mmm . . . I just hope that after breakfast I can help you with this." Allyson put her hand between their bodies and began messaging the front of his pants and only making him harder.

" Oh yes . . . and I too hope that you can too, but you do need to stop or we will be late for breakfast." Obi-Wan took a hold of Allyson's hand and held it against him before lifting it to his lips and giving it a kiss.

Allyson just nodded before letting him go and heading over to the fireplace and removing the Caf pot from the fire so it will not burn.

Then Obi-Wan lead Allyson out of the hut and they made their way over to the Melrey's Estate.

Three huts away Anakin walked into the small building and he saw Vanessa sitting at the table drinking her cup of Caf.

" Morning Nessie, have you ate yet?" Anakin came up to her and leaned down and giving Vanessa a kiss.

" Morning Ani, and no I have not I was waiting for you, but let me guess we are having breakfast at Master Melrey's." Vanessa looked up at Anakin before she reached over and undo his pants and pulled out his semi-hard dick and put into her mouth and begin sucking hard up on him.

" Oh yes baby suck me harder." Anakin reached down and grabbed the back of Vanessa's head and pushed it closer to him which caused him to go deeper down her throat.

Vanessa put her arms around Anakin's waist and grabbing his butt cheeks and pushing him towards her so that way she could take him deeper down her throat and even suck him harder.

" Yeah baby here I come!" Anakin cried out as he came down Vanessa's throat about five minutes later.

" MMM . . . you taste so good Ani, and we better get going and after breakfast we can come back here and have some fun . . . damn another storm." Vanessa wiped her mouth as she watched Anakin fix his pants and himself as she got up from the table.

They both left their hut and walked up to the Estate and joined the other couple in the dining room.

" I am so glad that you two can join us for breakfast, because Obi-Wan and Anakin have something they would like to do?" Lord Melrey looked two Jedi and nodded for them to do what they had planned.

" Allyson, I know you told me that the only way for you to be free is if someone to marry you, but I want you to know that I am not asking you to be with me because of that reason, but to marry me because I really and truly love you and I do not want to spend my life without you, so would you be my wife" Obi-Wan had got out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of Allyson.

" Oh my . . . yes Obi-Wan I will be your wife and I love you too." Allyson began to cry before Obi-Wan stood up and pulled her up from the chair and into his arms and began kissing her.

" And I too would like to give your freedom and I love you so much that I would leave the Jedi Order to be with you for the rest of my life and I would love for you to be my wife so Vanessa would do me the honor and marry me." Anakin also got down on his knee in front of Vanessa and took her hand and held it.

" Yes Anakin I will marry you and I love you so very much." Vanessa looked straight into the Jedi's eyes and saw that he was telling her the truth and also so saw that love for her, and she too knew deep down that she also loved him too.

The older couple just smiled at each other and Lord Melrey reached over to his wife and took her hand and gave it a gently squeeze before he held it and looking at the woman beside him and his smile only grew wider when he saw that mischievous look come across his wife's face.

The young couples finally said good bye to Lord and Lady Melrey and just got walked into their huts just as the rain began to fall heavily, and as they went further into their huts they took off their clothes and got into bed and the two girls made good of their promises and gave both Anakin and Obi-Wan a very pleasurable day, as they spent most of the day in bed making love to each other, or cuddle up in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Vanessa was laying on her back in bed looking up at the ceiling and noticed the different images that was painted up on the ceiling, when there was a small tap on the door, and it opened up and Allyson came walking into the bedroom.

" Morning sleepy head, Lady Regina asked me to come and get you up so we can have breakfast." Allyson came up to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

" Morning, and I am awake, I cannot believe that within couple of hours we will be free from slavery and even from here too, which I will be sad to leave here, but we must follow and go with our husbands to wherever they are going." Vanessa sat up and looked at her best friend and cousin.

" Yes I will be sad in leaving here but think of it as a whole new adventure for us." Allyson took a hold of Vanessa's hand gave it slight squeeze as she was jumping for joy inside her body.

" That is a great idea, we are going to start a new adventure and a new life as the wife of a Jedi." Vanessa smiled and returned her cousin's squeeze of her hand.

" Well we better get going because breakfast will serve in five minutes, so I will see you in the dining room then." Allyson got up and left the room and headed to the dining room for breakfast with her Mistress.

Vanessa got up and went to the closet and picked up a day dress and putting it on and then pulling her hair back she clipped with a clamp before walking out of the room.

Walking out of the bedroom Vanessa headed down the hallway to the stairs and going down them she made her way to the dining room.

Walking into the dining room Vanessa saw Allyson and Lady Regina sitting at the table.

" Sorry that I am late Milady." Vanessa curtsied to her Mistress as she stood next to the table.

" You are not late Nessie please be seated and breakfast will be served." Lady Regina bowed her head and motion for Vanessa to have a seat.

" Thank you Milady." Vanessa sat down at the place that was next to her Mistress.

" I cannot believe that you two are really getting married and will be leaving us too." Lady Regina looked at both girls and tears began welling up in her eyes, because she thought of the two girls as her daughters, but there is a secret that she is hiding from them and she knew it was time to tell them truth about their families.

" We cannot believe it too, but this is something that we have been ready for, for the longest time." Allyson wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

" Um. . . there is something that I have to tell you both and it has to do with your family, um . . . well they were not really family . . . or I should say they are but they were your aunt and uncle and they were watching over you guys for your real parents, and also you two are not cousins you two are really sisters, and you two are both mine and Lord Phyllyp's daughters." Lady Regina looked at both girls and hoping that they would not hate her for never telling them who they really were, but to her surprise both girls took ahold of her hands and gave them a squeeze and even a huge smile.

" I always had a feeling some kind of bond between us, and now I know why, and that even explains why I heard whispers from a couple of girls that we looked somewhat alike." Vanessa smiled even wider to her now Mother.

" That is great to know and yes I too have heard those whispers too, and Allyson looks more like her father, and you look more like me Nessie." Lady Regina looked at both girls and she even saw herself in Vanessa and they let go of each other's hands while three other girls came into the room with their breakfast.

After breakfast was served they talked about other things because there were other people in the room and Lady Regina did not want everybody to know the true identity of her two daughters, because of what happen earlier with the kidnapping that was one reason why no one knows about her daughters.

An hour later they all headed back to their rooms and got ready for the double weddings.

Anakin tapped onto the hut door that belonged to Obi-Wan and Allyson.

" Hey come on in, breakfast is almost ready, the cup that is right there is for you." Obi-Wan answered the door then went back to making breakfast for him and Anakin.

" Oh great your cooking, ok thanks. So are you ready to become a married man." Anakin went over to the fire place and took the Caf-pot and poured himself some Caf.

" Very funny Anakin and it beats eating anything that you fix any day, well that is something that I never thought would happen to me, let's just hope that we can still be in the Jedi Order after today." Obi-Wan flipped one of his pancakes.

" I do not see why we cannot get married, isn't there a couple of members of the Order that are married. And the Council has not expelled them from the Order." Anakin went over to the small dining table and sat down.

" That is correct there are a couple of Jedi that are married, but I do know that one of them has to be married because of his species will disappear if he does not marry and have children, but I do have a feeling that two are married in secret." Obi-Wan put two of the pancakes onto the plate that he fixed for Anakin.

" Yes I have heard about one of the Council Members was married and I think he has four wives or something like that, and there are rumors going around that two more Jedi are married, because I have seen one of the two sneak out of the Temple and go to some woman's apartment and then he will sneak back into the Temple." Anakin reached out and grabbed the honey that was in the middle of the table.

" Oh really and what were you doing watching this Jedi?" Obi-Wan brought he plate to the table and he sat down.

" Well I got into trouble one time while you were away from the Temple um . . . I believe you were on a mission that I could not go on because the people you were dealing with did not like children, well anyway I went with Master Windu to do a couple of errands and I saw the guy and he went to apartment and then I witness him and the woman kiss before he went into the room. And Masters Yoda and Windu that it would also be a good idea that help out with the security so I got to do the very early watch and that is when I saw him come into the Temple." Anakin cut up his pancakes and then began eating them.

" Really, so do you know who the person is?" Obi-Wan began pouring honey on his pancakes and then began cutting them into bite size pieces.

" No I never asked him is name, and I only saw him do it three times, you know the more I think about it I have not seen him in a couple of years around the Temple." Anakin poked a couple of pieces of pancake and then stuffed it into his mouth.

" Mmm . . . the person could have a expelled or even died on a mission." Obi-Wan thought he remember the person that Anakin was talking about because he too and witness that Jedi leaving the Temple and coming back really early in the mornings, and he too has not seen him in a while.

" Could be, I can say that these pancakes are really good, the best you have ever made so far, let me guess Allyson has taught you how to make them right." Anakin took another bite of his pancakes.

" Thank you and as a matter of fact she has given me a some advice on how to make them fluffy." Obi-Wan nodded and took a couple of bites of the pancakes before reaching over and grabbing his cup and taking a sip of his Caf.

Anakin just nodded as he continue eating his pancakes in the rest of the time was in silence as both men was thinking about the wedding that was going to be taking place in a couple of hours.

Two hours later and the whole village were gathered in the Estate's gardens to witness the marriages of Vanessa Newcourt-Melrey to Anakin Skywalker and Allyson Melrey to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

" Do you Anakin Skywalker take Vanessa Newcourt to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the holy man looked at the couple.

" I do." Anakin answered as he looked straight at Vanessa and gave her a smile.

" Ok, Do Obi-Wan Kenobi take Allyson Newcourt to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part." the holy man turned his attention to Obi-Wan and Allyson.

" I do." Obi-Wan answered as he too looked straight at Allyson and gave her a huge smile.

" Ok, and do you Vanessa Newcourt take Anakin Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the holy man turned his attention to Vanessa and asked her the same question that he asked Anakin a couple of minutes ago.

" I do." Vanessa gave Anakin a huge smile and squeezed his hand in which he squeezed back.

" Ok, and do you Allyson Newcourt take Obi-Wan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the holy man turned his attention to Allyson and asked her the same question.

" I do." Allyson answered with a smile on her face.

" And with power in vested in me I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you guys may now kiss your brides." the holy man looked at both couple and nodded to them to go ahead and kissed each other.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan took Vanessa and Allyson into their arms and gave them a very long and passionate kiss.

Six hours later Anakin pulled Vanessa closer to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

And three huts down Obi-Wan was also pulling Allyson into his arms as they too drifted off to sleep, for they all will be leaving early in morning to head back to Coruscant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Obi-Wan got up and quietly went around the hut and gathered up his clothes so that way he could leave the hut without waking up Allyson.

Once dressed he walked out of the hut and headed to the stables, and walking into the stables and looking for an empty stall, he came to the last stall and saw that it was empty, walking into the stall he then shut the door and went to the back of the stall and sat down.

" Ah Master Kenobi, what do you have me?" Yoda's image came onto the Holo-com.

" Well I did find Anakin, and we had to rescue the ruler of the village wife, and of course we um . . . how can I say this?" Obi-Wan began to stroke his beard because he was trying to find a way to the Grand Jedi Master what him and Anakin had done.

" Married you and Anakin did, the only way to leave there you had to marry the two girls and you also freed them from slavery." Yoda nodded his head and gave a small laugh as he saw a shock come across the other man's face.

" Um . . . how did you know Master?" Obi-Wan finally found he voice.

" Let's just say Anakin called me yesterday and told me what was going on, and he also told me that you both really did not have a choice because they were not going to let you leave the planet, because of this I have decided that you two can stay married, but it will mostly the Council's decision if you two can stay in the Order." Yoda nodded.

" I see, well I better go and get back to bed, and we will be leaving here later today and should be back on Coruscant in four days." Obi-Wan looked around and he could feel someone coming up to the stables.

" We will wait for your arrival and tell you both about your destiny as Jedi." Yoda could tell that Obi-Wan listening to something or someone who was coming his way.

" Yes master. . . I need to go and we will see you and the Council soon, Obi-Wan out." Obi-Wan signed out and then disconnected contact with Master Yoda.

Getting up from his place in the stall and stepped out of it and began walking out of the stall before the guard found him in the stables.

He went back to his hut and got undressed and climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

It was after breakfast the two Jedi and their wives said good bye to all the villagers and boarded the ship and headed back to Coruscant.

" Oh wow! So this is what space looks like." Vanessa leaned over Anakin's chair so she could see out of the viewport.

" Yes and once we leave this asteroid belt then we can go into hyperspace and it then that you will not see nothing but blur stars." Anakin piloted the ship past a huge rock.

" I will take the girls to our quarters so that way they can get some rest and when we clear the field and go to into hyperspace then the both of us will join us." Obi-Wan looked at the two girls and then over to Anakin.

" That sound like a great idea, and I will see you in a few minutes." Anakin looked up at Vanessa and took her hand and gave it a kiss.

" Ok see you soon then, love you Anakin." Vanessa leaned around and gave Anakin a quick kiss before heading out of the cockpit and joined both Obi-Wan and Allyson in the lounge.

Obi-Wan let go of Allyson when Vanessa walked into the lounge.

" Ok please follow me and I will show you where you will be sleeping while we try to get out of this rocks." Obi-Wan began to head for the sleeping quarters near the back of the ship.

They stopped at one door and Obi-Wan punched in a number.

" This is yours and Anakin's quarters, hope that you have pleasant dreams and see you either at lunch or at dinner." Obi-Wan stepped aside to let Vanessa into the room.

Vanessa walked into the room and saw a bed that looked very comfy so she got undressed found her night clothes and put them on before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

Across the hallway Allyson also got undress and put on her night clothes before climbing into bed.

Fifteen minutes later both Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to their sleeping quarters.

" Well good night, and see you and Allyson later." Anakin stopped at his door and watched Obi-Wan punch in his code to his quarters.

" Night and see you both later too." Obi-Wan nodded before they both entered their rooms.

Anakin walked into his quarters and saw his wife sound asleep in bed so he got undress and then climbed into bed and then pulled Vanessa into his arms as she snuggled up against him and he drifted off to sleep.

In the other room Obi-Wan did the same thing as Anakin and he too drifted off to sleep with Allyson snuggled up into his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

" Good morning." Anakin rolled over and pulling Vanessa closer to him; then reached up to remove a few stray hairs from Vanessa's face.

" Mmm . . . good morning, So we will be landing in the Jedi Temple soon?" Vanessa moved closer to Anakin and then laying her right arm over Anakin's chest.

" Yeah we will be landing in about hour, and Obi-Wan and I will take you and Allyson to the two quarters in the Temple that is used by visiting dignitaries or Senators that are not in the Galactic Senator, while you both wait to see the Council members, well I hate to say this but we need to get up and have breakfast before we land." Anakin leaned down and gave Vanessa a kiss before getting up and getting dressed.

" Ok that sounds good to me, and I believe I will fix breakfast this morning since Allyson made dinner last night it is only right." Vanessa sat up and pulled the covers over her body as she watched Anakin getting dressed.

" Yeah that does sound like the right thing to do, well I am going to see if Obi-Wan is up and start making the Caf." Anakin came over to the bed and helped Vanessa get out of bed, and then pulled her into his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss, before turning around and leaving the room.

Vanessa got dressed and left the room only to find out that only she and Anakin was up, she went into the small kitchenette and started breakfast as Anakin started up the Caf machine.

" Mmm . . . that smells good, so I was not up to help you with breakfast." Allyson came up to Vanessa as she was putting the food into the platter.

" Good morning, thanks it is ok I am wanted to do this because you fixed dinner by yourself last night." Vanessa said as she flipped the last pancake.

" Ok, good morning Anakin Obi-Wan will be up in a couple of minutes, I will set the table for you." Allyson went over to the cabinet and took out the four plates and took them to the table.

" Good morning ladies, Anakin, mmm, that smells good Vanessa, so how long do we have until we arrive at the Temple?" Obi-Wan walked into the lounge and kitchenette and took the cup that Anakin held out to him.

" Well will be arriving at the Temple in an hour or so, here you go Allyson a cup for you." Anakin handed Allyson her cup of Caf before going over to the table.

They all sat down and began eating the breakfast that Vanessa made all of them and they were talking about when they land at the Temple Anakin and Obi-Wan will take them to the quests quarters so they all can wait to see the Council Members and what they may do is ask them questions or just use the Force and probe their minds.

They had just finishing eating when the alarm went off to let them know that they were about to come out of hyperspace.

" This is Coruscant Air Control, please ID yourself and your business here and what is your cargo." the air controller's voice came over the radio.

" This is JK-465 and we are heading for the Jedi Temple and we have no cargo." Anakin told the air controller.

" Hold your pattern until I can confirm your ID." the air controller came back on the radio.

" Roger Air Control." Anakin answered as he slowed their approached to the planet gravitational pull.

" So how long will it take for them to confirm the ID that you just gave them?" Vanessa looked around Anakin's chair and saw the huge planet that was nothing but a huge city.

" It will take them a couple of seconds to confirm the ID." Obi-Wan said just as the radio crackled to life again.

" This is Jedi Temple Air Control please proceed to your flight pattern and welcome home Jedi Skywalker." the Temple air controller called out before the radio went dead.

" Thank you, and it is good to be back, and the flight pattern is straight for the Jedi Temple." Anakin repeated the last part before shutting off the radio.

Twenty minutes later Anakin was landing the ship in the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple, and waiting for them was Master Yoda.

" Welcome to the Jedi Temple, and take you to your quarters I will." Yoda gave both Vanessa and Allyson a welcoming smile as they came off the ship.

" Master Yoda, this is Vanessa and this is Allyson, and this Grand Master Jedi Yoda." Anakin introduced Yoda to the two girls.

" It is nice to meet you Master Yoda, Jedi Skywalker has told me a lot about you." Vanessa bowed her head to the old Jedi Master.

" Nice to meet you it is, and I do hope that he has said good things." Yoda gave a small laugh as he returned the head bow.

" Yes he did speak very highly of you." Vanessa smiled at the little Jedi Master and what she was telling him was the truth.

" Yes it is very nice to you meet you Master, and Obi-Wan also told good things about you too." Allyson stepped up next to Vanessa and bowed her to Yoda.

" Well I am so glad that these two think highly of me, now please follow me and take you to your quarters I will, while Anakin and Obi-Wan get cleaned up for their debriefing." Yoda looked at the two men and gave them a warning look as to not come with him, and that they need to get ready for their debriefing.

" Yes Master." both Jedi Knights said together before they looked at the two girls and they just nod at them to let them know that they will be ok.

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the two girls and Yoda and went off to their quarters so that way they could get cleaned up and then head off to the Jedi Council and give them their debrief on the mission that Anakin was on before he crashed on the planet that he was on.

" This is your quarters Vanessa and dinner will be serve in thirty minutes, and I will come and get you and you will have dinner with me." Yoda opened the door to the room that Vanessa will be staying in.

" Thank you Master, and I will be ready by then." Vanessa walked into the room and turned to bow her head to the Master Jedi.

Yoda smiles and nods his head in return then leaves Vanessa so he can show Allyson's to her quarters, which is located three doors down from Vanessa's quarters.

Thirty minutes later Yoda came to get the girls and they went to dining hall that is used for their visitors and Anakin and Obi-Wan was there waiting for them, at the table.

During dinner both girls told Yoda all about themselves and as they did he was reading them to see what their attentions was with the two Jedi Knights, but the only thing that he could read from them was pure love, and not only was it coming from both girls but it was also coming from Anakin and Obi-Wan too.

Four hours later the girls were saying good night to both Anakin and Obi-Wan, Yoda told them that they had to stay separate from each other until the Council comes to their decision about their marriage, they climbed into the beds and fell sound asleep, and now they just had to wait until they are called to see the Council, which would be in a couple of days.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

(Two Days Later)

" Come in Master Yoda." Vanessa called out as there buzz coming from the door chimes.

" Yeah Vanessa, good it is to see you, and it is time for you to see the Council." Yoda came into the room and gave the girl a smile.

" Thank you and it is good to see you too Master oh sure that sounds good so please lead the way." Vanessa bowed her head to Yoda and then they headed for the Council Chamber.

They stopped at the Turbo-lift and couple of minutes when the lift stopped and the doors opened up and standing in the lift was Anakin.

" Good morning Young Skywalker." Master Yoda nodded to Anakin as he stepped onto the lift with Vanessa following behind him.

" Morning Master Yoda, morning Vanessa." Anakin first bowed his head to the Jedi Master before turning to his wife and giving her a nodded.

" Morning Anakin." Vanessa returned Anakin's nodded just as the doors slid shut and the Turbo-lift began to move upwards.

" I thought Obi-Wan and Allyson will be here with us on our way to see the Council." Anakin looked at the two people who joined him on the Turbo-lift.

" Meeting us they will at the Chamber's entrance, something you may remember will when you first came here, mmm young Skywalker." Master Yoda looked up at younger man and gave him a smile.

" Yes that does sound very familiar sir, and also remember that was a very long night too." Anakin gave a small laugh as he too remember that day too.

The lift stopped and the doors opened up and three people stepped off the lift and begin walking down the hallway and it was then that they saw the couple sitting down on one of the benches just outside of the Council Chambers.

" Morning Master Obi-Wan and Ms. Allyson, so ready are you to face up to the Council members?" Yoda nodded to the couple that stood up as he came up to them.

" Morning Master Yoda, yes sir I am ready to face them." Allyson bowed her head to the old Jedi Master.

" Morning Master and I too am ready to hear what the Council have decided on mine and Anakin's fates with the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan also bowed his head and gave him a small smile.

" Stay you will until you are called upon." Yoda looked the two Jedi Knights and the two women that they called themselves the two men's wives.

Everyone just nodded their heads just before Yoda turned from the group and walked down to the double doors and the Temple Guards opened them up and Yoda walked through the doors before the Guards closed them.

" Great so I wonder how long this is going to be?" Anakin came over to one of the benches and sat down.

" Not sure, but we will stay here as long as it takes, and we will go into the Chamber when it is time for us to be called upon." Obi-Wan sat back down and gave Anakin a warning look.

" I understand that, but I would like for this to hurry up so that way I can get something to eat." Anakin gave Obi-Wan a small smile just as his stomach began to growl.

The only thing Obi-Wan did was gave Anakin a smile before he nodded then laying his back so it was against the wall then closed his eyes and began to relax and do a little bit of meditation.

Anakin took a hold of Vanessa's hand before he too laid his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, and it was then that he felt Vanessa do the same thing, and they both began to meditate together.

" They are ready for you now." one of the guards came up to the two couples and looked down at them.

They all got up and followed the guard and as they came up to the doors the other guard bowed his head before opening the doors so that way the two Jedi and women came into the room.

" Jedi Knights Skywalker and Kenobi and Ms. Vanessa and Ms. Allyson please step into the middle of the circle." one of the Jedi Knights that was sitting next to Master Yoda.

The group came further into the room and came into the center of the circle and they looked straight at Master Yoda, and the Jedi Master who told them to get into the circle.

" Decided we have that you two may stay in the Order, and as for your wives we believe that they too can stay here or if it makes you feel better you may get an apartment the choice is yours, but if you two do move to an apartment you guys have to come back here every day to teach a class and to report to do missions too, you have until lunch time to let us know if you want to stay here, or move to apartments." the dark man sitting next to Yoda looked at the two couples.

" Thank you Masters, and yes we will do everything that you have asked of us, and we will let you all know what we will do." Obi-Wan bowed his head to all of the members of the Council.

Anakin and the two girls just bow their heads before they left the Council Chambers, and they all headed down to dining hall and got their breakfast.

" So what do you two plan on doing?" Anakin took a sip of his Caf.

" I am hoping that Allyson would not mind staying here at the Temple, it would be easier for all of us if we just stay here." Obi-Wan looked at everyone that was sitting at the table with him.

" You know he is right Anakin, because I too believe it would be easier if we stay here too." Vanessa looked over to Anakin and watched him nodded his head in agreement.

" Well then I guess we will stay here." Anakin looked at Vanessa first and then looked at the couple that was sitting across from him and Vanessa.

" We too agree with the fact that we all should stay here at the Temple so Anakin and I will let the Council members know what we have decided to live here at the Temple." Obi-Wan also nodded and then he continue his breakfast.

Thirty minutes later both Anakin and Obi-Wan went to the Council Chambers and told them that they all have decided to stay at the Temple.

Both girls were in the gardens when Obi-Wan and Anakin found them and then they lead them to the area of the Temple where the VIP's stay at when they are visiting the Jedi, that is because they have two rooms, kitchen small dining area and a living area.

Once they were moved into the two apartments they headed out to Dex's Diner for dinner, and then they went to a show before going back to the Temple and heading straight for bed.

Vanessa began having a dream that saw her and Anakin with couple of children, in which one was Force Sensitive, and they all lived a very happy life there at the Temple.

**_The End _**

**_October 27, 2016_**


End file.
